DIGIMON DAWN
by Rangertamer
Summary: Complete story finished.
1. The Cry Of a Hermit

Okinawa (Japan)

In the rural landscape of Okinawa a police car was driving by.

Inside, two police officers were talking.

- So, Tanaka. Why were we called again? – said the side seat passenger to the driver.

- I already told you. Some people saw suspicious movement last week when they saw someone moving computer equipment into a chalet in the suburbs.

- Big deal…… Must be some hermit who doesn't want to be bothered……..- replied the other officer.

- Probably…….except that after everyone saw him move in, nobody has seen him move out. I mean, somebody has to take out the garbage.

- You're right…… probably is one of those suicidal people. – said the other officer wanting to sound creepy.

- Let's hope you're wrong. – replied Officer Tanaka pulling over in front of an old shack.

There was tall weed around it like if nobody had attended to the field in months. Tanaka was not quite impressed until he saw that the windows were covered apparently from the inside with aluminum foil.

Both officers walked with caution to the front door and knocked repeatedly.

- Hello…….This is the police……..Are you alright sir? – said Tanaka after knocking three times in a row.

Minutes went by without an answer. Only the noise of buzzing flies could be heard.

- Miyagi. Bring the battering ram from the trunk. – ordered Tanaka standing very still in front of the door hoping that somebody would open up.

The other officer went to the patrol car and from the trunk he took out the battering ram.

- Don't we need an order to do this?

- Well. There's no answer. Somebody could be dying in there. – said Tanaka taking the ram by the handles. – If I'm wrong…….. – said Tanaka slamming the door which opened up immediately. - ……..they can deduct it from my paycheck……..

It was very dark inside, not to mention that a very stale odor emanated from all the corners of the house. Tanaka verified effectively that the windows were covered with tin foil. To the right, the officers saw a kitchen that was very filthy with packs of junk food opened all over the place. The freezer door had been left open so there was water all around.

Miyagi, went out to get a flashlight from the patrol car so they could inspect more carefully hoping to find the owner.

- Miyagi.! – called Tanaka from the inside.

Miyagi came back holding the flashlight and when he walked past the kitchen he noticed something curious.

The floor was covered with lots of cables and wires, to the point that Tanaka thought he was seeing snakes of all sizes.

With the flashlight, both officers followed the trail of cables that ended on a huge cabinet at the end of the living room that had many blinking green lights.

Few steps next to the cabinet there was a desk with a flat panel computer monitor on top that had the standby led blinking.

- Oh, My god…….- said Tanaka when he saw that there was a person sited on a chair with his head lying down on the desk in front of the computer screen.

What was really shocking is that this person was wearing a virtual reality helmet that had its cables sticking out trending back to the cabinet with blinking lights. Also, he expelled an unpleasant odor, like if he hadn't bathed in days.

Tanaka got closer and noticed that from both arms of the man two plastic tubes stuck out and they were connected to a nearby machine that whirred intermittently.

- This looks like an IV line…….- murmured Tanaka touching the arms of the man noticing he had a pulse.

- Wow. This is what I call a computer junkie. – replied Miyagi.

- This guy needs medical attention. – said Tanaka activating his radio. – Central, this is A4, we need an ambulance…….I'll give you the address. – he said stepping out to see if the shack had an address plate.

Miyagi was dying of curiosity, so he leaned forward and lifted the head of the man slightly. He noted he was in his 30s, bearded, very unkept.

Minutes later an ambulance came by. The tin foil was cleared from the windows, but not even that could lessen the creepiness of the scene.

The paramedic stepped forward and pulled the IVs out and placed a new one on the left arm. He connected the heart monitor and as soon as he pulled the plugs of the virtual reality helmet the monitor showed funny wave forms on the screen.

- Afib!! Afib!!! – said the paramedic. – Bring the crash cart now!!!! –

Moments later, after putting the man on the gurney they brought a defibrillator and shocked him twice. Then they placed a plastic tube down his throat and took him to the ambulance very quickly.

Later, with everything cleared out, Tanaka was able to inspect the scene more carefully. There was nothing much to be gathered; small sticky notes with telephone numbers, and other set of numbers that he could not make out.

- Ok. Let's unplug all this. – instructed Tanaka to the other officers that had come in.

Miyagi was going to unplug the computer screen when he decided that it would be very interesting to peak on whatever this person was doing, so he pressed the monitor switch and could glance for an instant the work of this poor man.

----------------------------------------------------

ALPHA.mon

Create backup copy? Y/N

----------------------------------------------------

He was reading up to here when the screen blacked out. It had been Tanaka who had pulled the plug.

- Miyagi. We gotta go now. – said Tanaka showing the plug to Miyagi.


	2. Digital mystery

Tokio, Japan

Henry Wong was sitting in a meeting room at the Toy Company Office Building. He looked very tired. He rubbed his face repeatedly trying to shake the tiredness off him.

Just then, Daisy came into the room. She had never seen him like this even though he had the tendency to work overtime in his projects.

- Henry. You look terrible. – said Daisy seeing Henry with his head almost hanging from his shoulders.

- I know……. I've been working triple time……figures. – replied Henry between yawns.

- Triple time? – said Daisy sitting close to Henry.

- Of course. First, I have to continue my work here, then I have to go back home and check in the computer if the things I have worked on could have any effect on that other world.

- And the third?

- Designing the City of the Beginning.

- You have been obsessed with that since we left that world.

- Yes. But I finished it. – said Henry looking at the ceiling.

- When?! – replied Daisy very surprised.

- Yesterday. Right after you called me saying that the monitor programs were ready for trial.

- So, that means Veemon could come back?

- Yes…- replied Henry with a smile on his face. – You should have seen their faces. I've never seen someone as happy as Carlos when he came back.

- I see……. – said Daisy with a smile, when suddenly her cell phone started ringing.

Daisy took the cell phone out of her purse and answered.

- Hello?

Henry turned his sight to Daisy when he noticed that she was becoming pale as paper as she heard someone speaking at the other side of the line.

- Yes. We'll be right over. – she said hanging up.

- What's the matter? – asked Henry.

- They found Shibumi…….- said Daisy feeling like she was in a dream.

Like if it was magic, Henry didn't look tired anymore. Now, he looked determined to find out what had happened to Shibumi and how come somebody found him on this earth if he was on the side.

Like a drone, she followed Daisy out the door and then into the elevator to the garage. Daisy drove off silently to the Hospital she had been told Shibumi was admitted.

When they came into the hospital and into one of the many medical wards, they saw a group of doctors gathered around the door of the ward called ICU(Intensive Care Unit))

- Hello. What can I do for you? – asked one of the senior doctors when he saw Henry and Daisy.

- Good Morning. Somebody called me telling me they had found Shibumi.

- Are you his relatives?

- No. We're old acquaintances. I'm Daisy Anderson–replied Daisy.

- I'm Doctor Okiwa.

- Tell me Doctor. How did you contact me?

- Well, among Mr Shibumi's personal belongings the police found some sticky notes with phone numbers. The police told us that one of the phone numbers belonged to you and since we couldn't contact any family members we decided to call you.

- Ok. And how's he doing? – asked Daisy

- Well, they found him in an abandoned shack in Okinawa and had to bring him here because of his critical condition. He apparently sat at the computer for a very long time without eating or drinking to the point that he lost consciousness.

- Was he using a computer when they found him?

- Yes. The paramedic that brought him told me he was all wired up and he had even placed venous lines in his arms to nourish himself without having to stand up.

- Is he gonna live? – asked Henry.

- Well, his condition is stable right now, but we're doing everything we can to make it better.

- Can we go in and see him?

- Yes. But only for a few minutes please. – said the Doctor rejoining his group and leaving.

Both came into the room where Shibumi was in. He was connected to a ventilator and had intravenous lines everywhere. Henry couldn't equate the fact that two weeks ago he looked almighty and now he looked like a crippled human being.

Both got closer, his eyes were closed and the only sound that could be heard was that of the many machines surrounding him.

- What happened to you? –wandered Henry out loud when the monitors started beeping.

On the screen of the heart monitor letters began to appear at different places.

"I, O, A, P, A, R, K"

This letters blinked for few seconds until the nurse came in.

- Excuse me. We have to check the monitors. You can come back later. – said the nurse to Henry and Daisy who had no choice but to leave the room.

Coming out from the hospital Henry looked very concerned.

- What's troubling you? – asked Daisy as they walked out of the hospital.

- I don't know…….It must be my imagination.

- Anyway, we know he's alive, so we have to wait to see what happens.

- I guess…… But for now, let's get back to work…….- replied Henry striding tiredly toward Daisy's car.


	3. The Eight Witnesses

Two weeks had come by and Daisy was very concerned about Henry. He hadn't shown up at work in at least five days straight and he was not answering her phone calls. He wouldn't even answer the door.

Aware that he was alive and well, Daisy didn't try to reach him again and continued to work in her regular job as a consultant.

On the other hand, Henry was obsessed with his job as Gennai. Being aware that Shibumi was still alive, he was trying to device ways to make that world safer reducing the possibility of another conflict with our world.

He tried to contact all the people who were involved that time:

Chat Room

--------------------------------------------------------

Gennai: How is Veemon?

Carlos: He's ok. I've noticed he's sad though.

Gennai: I heard that the angel digimon held a council advising Gatomon not to hang around with Veemon.

Carlos: What?!!! , Why?!!!!

Gennai: They said he does not belong to their lineage…..or something like that.

Carlos: Can you do something about it?

Gennai: Unfortunately no. Remember that they have self awareness and they can do whatever they see fit.

Carlos: But I thought you had some sort of control over that world.

Gennai: The fact that I designed the City of the beginning doesn't make me ruler of that world, in fact, I have discovered that there are certain aspects that go beyond my control. I have conducted my own investigation and I suspect this world was standing long before we came along.

Carlos: How's that possible?

Gennai: Some stuff I've been reading……..but anyway, have you taken the precautions I told you about?

Carlos: Yes. Like you said, he comes to visit once a week only.

Gennai: Good. Remember that I haven't studied the full impact of the presence in our world. Also, I have to remind you that you have to be cautious, don't let him be seen by other people. Don't get into trouble.

Carlos: Check. I've told the others the same thing.

Gennai: Ok. Gotta get back to work. Catch you later.

Carlos: Ok. Good luck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Session ended.

Henry was very tired but still he wanted to continue to work in some algorithms he had been designing in the last week. He typed commands and took notes until he couldn't help to fall asleep.

It was 3 AM when the phone started ringing. It rang repeatedly but Henry didn't move a muscle.

Then, he was startled when he heard somebody pounding at the door desperately.

- Henry!!! Open up!!! It's important.

- Daisy?…..- murmured Henry waking from his deep slumber.

He walked to the door wandering what would bring her to his door at this hour. Filling himself with strength, he opened the door.

- Hi….what are you doing here at this hour?

- Come……something very weird just happened……

- What?

- The police called me. Something happened at Hikari Gaoka and they want both of us to be there.

- What happened? Why us?

- They wouldn't tell me, they said it was classified. I didn't give too much importance until I switched the TV and saw on the news that something very serious happened there.

- Ok. I'll go with you. – said Henry trying to shake the sleepiness off him.

After getting on the car, Daisy drove until they found themselves in front of a disturbing scene.

The street was closed by police patrols. There was smoke everywhere like if there was a big fire.

Daisy and Henry stepped down off the car and walked past the police line watching around them a crowd of confused people in pajamas out of their houses and apartments. There were overturned cars everywhere and smashed fire hydrants. The pavement was cracked everywhere like if there had been an earthquake.

A police officer ran toward them when he saw they were crossing the barricade.

- Sorry folks, you can't be here. – said the young police officer holding his flashlight.

- It's fine! Let them through. – yelled the officer further away next to a patrol car.

Daisy and Henry walked toward this officer.

- Mr Wong, Miss Anderson. I'm officer Asahi. Pleased to meet you. – greeted the officer.

- Thank you officer. Please tell me? Why are we here?

- Because I told them to call you. – said a voice behind Henry and Daisy.

- Mr Yamaki! – said Henry when he turned around. – Why did you tell them to call us?

- Something weird happened here tonight and I figured that you might give an explanation.

- I don't know what you're talking about. What happened? – asked Henry very puzzled.

- Let's take a walk and I'll tell you.

They walked away from the patrol and went around the block into the disaster area. It was much worse than it seemed at first. There were smashed windows, car fires, traffic lights knocked down along with lamp posts and street signs.

- What happened here?! – said Daisy looking around at the scene of destruction.

Yamaki pulled the lighter from his coat and started clicking the lid.

- Well, As you know, last week I was removed from my post when I couldn't be able to deliver a report of what had happened. I couldn't explain the investment of resources into something that vanished in thin air, so they fired me. So now I decided to enroll with the police hoping that I wouldn't hear again from them…..

- So….? – asked Henry very puzzled.

- So, this disaster shows up and interviewing the witnesses, everyone said that they hadn't seen a thing, until I interrogated eight little children. They said they had seen two monsters brawling.

- Two monsters?

- Yes. One of them, a big, orange scaled dinosaur, and the other, a huge noisy parrot! Can you believe that? – said Yamaki between nervous laughter.

- But…..that's impossible….. – said Henry.

- And that's not all. Two of them claimed that the dinosaur was staying at their home and then it grew to that extent when it saw the other one…….sounds familiar?

Daisy pulled Henry by the coat to the side.

- Did you have anything to do with this? – said Daisy quite upset.

- No…….I mean….sort of……..

- What do you mean…sort of!!!!?

- Well, I didn't want to tell you, but in the past two weeks I have been working on a couple of programs……

- What kind of programs Henry…?….- asked Daisy impatiently.

- Well, one of them involved a cloaking algorithm. I wanted them to be invisible to adult eyes taking advantage of the fact that as people grow up they loose visual acuity……

- And the other?…….

- Well, since I noticed that Shibumi was still alive, I figured that we might not be safe anymore so I wanted to create a program to make them digievolve one step further.

- What?!!! – exclaimed Daisy.

This is when Yamaki interrupted the conversation.

- Hey….. If you're done babbling we need you to help us interview the children.

So Henry, Daisy and Yamaki walked among the debris on the street until they got into a condo of apartments.

They went into one of the apartments and in the living rooms there were a lot of people. In the middle, there were eight little children, five boys and three girls.

- Oh no!!! – said a woman approaching Yamaki, Henry and Daisy – No more interviews!!!! They are terrified!!! Don't you have a heart!!!?

- Sorry 'mam, but I have brought people that may interpret what they saw……

- Interpret!!!?……It was just a nightmare they had. I don't know what's the fuss about.

Henry was standing very still next to Daisy looking at the children. It called his attention in particular that the youngest little girl who was wearing a teddy bear pijama wouldn't take her eyes off him.

- Ok, it's over! Time to go home!! – ordered the woman gesturing everyone to leave.

The police officers left the place one by one until only Henry, Daisy and Yamaki remained.

- Well. You too. Shooo. – said the woman in a menacing tone.

They were turning around to leave when the little girl spoke up.

- Gennai…..- she said making the blood in Henry's veins freeze.

- What did you say honey? – asked her mom who got closer to carry her away.

- Is Agumon gonna be alright?………..- she asked directing her sight over Henry.

- Ok!!!! Enough is enough…… Off to bed you go. – said the woman carrying the girl away.

Minutes later the place was cleared and the children had gone to their respective homes.

Henry was sipping a black coffee when Daisy came along.

- What was that all about? – she asked. – Any idea why she mentioned Agumon?

- Remember I told you I was designing a program to make them evolve one step further? Well, Agumon lent me a copy of his database as a pilot program to test it.

- What? So he caused all this?? – asked Daisy very puzzled.

- No. It was supposed to be a modified copy of his data base, but even then it's impossible.

- Impossible?………

- Yes, because when you came knocking at my door………..I hadn't finished the program yet.


	4. Linking Chains

The next day Henry was reading some paperwork at his living room. Daisy opened the door bringing with her a cardboard box.

- What's that? - asked Henry.

- The medical records of those children. Yamaki requested them from the families so you could look at them.

- I don't know what he seeks with this, but anyway….. show me. – said Henry leaving the other papers aside clearing the living room table.

- Ok, here's the first one. – She said handing over a clipboard of two pages.

--------------------------------------------

Patient Name: Takeru Takaishi

- Big deal…….- said Henry reading the record. – Just an average little boy. Give me another one.

- Ok.

----------------------------------------------------

Patient Name: Yamato Ishida

- Ok, just another inhabitant of planet earth. Pass another one.

----------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Patient Name: Izumi Koushirou

- He has a very elevated IQ. He was seen by a child psychologist regarding the fact he didn't want to see anything else than computers. Hey…….he reminds me of myself……… Give me another…..

----------------------------------------------------

Patient name: Sora Takenouchi

- A healthy little girl. Nothing remarkable. Next.

-----------------------------------------------------

Patient name: Mimi Tachikawa

- The same as above. Nothing special here. Next.

------------------------------------------------------

Patient name: Taichi Yagami

- Ok. This boy has been healthy all his life. What's next?

------------------------------------------------------

Patient name: Jyou Kido

- Ok. This one needed also a psychology consult. The parents were concerned that he was very shy for the boys of his age…………. Is there anything else?

- Just one. – said Daisy pulling from the box a huge medical record.

- You're kidding right? – said Henry looking at Daisy.

- Well, I haven't checked them before so it could be a mistake.

---------------------------------------------------

Patient name: Hikari Yagami

Henry verified the birth date, it was a child alright but the record was as big as that of an elder person.

Henry sat down with Daisy to analyze this huge bulk of information. They went through the pages briefly and noticed many strange things.

He read for example:

NEUROLOGY CONSULT

"Hikari is a young little girl with a history of seizures. she had the first one when she had 1 year of age………..

Henry flipped a few pages ahead.

GENERAL PEDIATRICS CONSULT

"Patient has episodes of spiking fevers associated sometimes with seizures……….."

He flipped several pages and read:

PSYCHIATRY CONSULT

"Patient refers episodes of frequent nightmares…………..she describes being in the middle of a dark lake sinking into muddy water…………"

Almost reaching the end of the long file he read:

NEUROLOGY CONSULT

Electroencephalogram shows increased activity in both temporal lobes. CT scan/MRI doesn't show any intra cranial mass.

- This person has been really sick! – said Daisy.

- Not only that…….- added Henry. – Apparently she has psychic abilities.

- Well, I didn't notice it said that she could levitate objects.

- No. That term also comprises people who maintain a link with worlds beyond ours. For example, it is said that Nostradamus could have had a problem involving his temporal lobes. That's what gave him his possibility to see into the future.

- And you think this little girl can look into the future…..- said Daisy quite skeptical.

- Maybe she is not aware of it. I have to talk to those parents.

- Impossible. They told the police that they would allow the release of their records and nothing else……. No interviews is what they said.

Henry put his hands on his head like if something was troubling him.

- What's wrong? – asked Daisy.

- Since we found out that Shibumi was alive I have been haunted by the thought: What if Alphamon survived the fall?…….

- What do you mean..? He fell into the valley of Oblivion remember? Plus, we scanned for his database three days after that happened and there was no trace of his database…..

- Yes……but……what if he was able to copy himself into another database and simply renamed himself? I mean……Shibumi was able to show up in that world having his physical body here at the same time…….What if Alphamon had a slave database too?

- Well, We would have seen him by now……

- No……. I don't think we had seen the last of him………..

- So, What's on your mind?

- We have to prepare ourselves………..

- For what?

- For another battle……..

- But how, where or when??? – asked Daisy very stressed out.

- I don't know…….But I have to at least master the program to allow them to change one more level…….

- Well they have the B mode at their disposal. What could go wrong?

- Ohhh….I didn't tell you before……. In the valley of Oblivion……………. we were lucky.

- Lucky?

- Yes because I crossed linked the B mode algorithm with all the digimon databases that were present that day and only three accepted the program fully.

- Why didn't you tell me that?!!

- Because I thought that there was no reason to alarm you since the bad guys were defeated and all that…….and even then the B mode had a high like hood of failing as it is…….it's a very unstable software if it's integrated in each digimon.

- You did explain to me that you had to lock those algorithms in special containers while you figured a better way to make it interact with the creatures.

- Yes……… let me show you something I have been designing.

Henry went to his studio and brought a briefcase. He opened it and there was another type of device inside. This one was flat and all white. In the middle of the top lid it had blue letters painted. Daisy opened it by lifting the lid. Inside it had a wide screen and on the other cover it had a keyboard. On the top left a broad antenna stuck out.

- What's this? – said Daisy very amazed.

- Since only three digimon accepted the B mode, I copied the B mode of all the others and decided to create a compact container, like the one I designed for the city of the beginning.

- Like an ……egg.

- Yes…….but these ones are smaller and more compact. It turned out that each of the three digimon who received the B mode could integrate two of these eggs. That's why I created this device that would serve as a container.

- A container?

- Yes. I found out that this way the program is much more stable and long lasting.

- But what about the other digimon?

- Since they can't use the B mode I have been trying to figure a way to enhance the A mode. It required a simpler algorithm. I'll show you. Said Henry opening the side pocket of the briefcase. He took out several metal chips in his hands.

- What are those? – asked Daisy.

- These are microchips that have an enhancer code for the A mode. An ultradigievolution.

- Wow. But it didn't take long for you to design that……- said Daisy.

- I didn't have to do it from scratch…….you see, Gatomon allowed me to analyze her database…….remember that she was able to evolve one step further.

- Oh.yeah…….I forgot about that…. But tell me. Why only three digimon accepted the B mode?

- I don't know………

- But, I thought you knew everything about that world…..

- No. I also discovered that that world had existed before we stepped in.

- But how?

- It's true. This world is like a living thing……has a mind of its own…….the modifications we have designed happen because it allows them to happen. It adapted the names of the databases and the shifter algorithms, but the intelligence was already there.

- So you mean that we accidentally modified something that was already there?

- Yes. In fact I was reviewing the papers we had to read at that time to do our work. I found this one, is very interesting…….

Daisy received from Henry a bunch of papers clipped at the top.

Daisy read the heading.

PSYCHIC ENERGY AND OTHER DIMENSIONS

Written by: Yukio Oikaga

- I didn't remember this one……..

- It sounded crazy at that time but he postulates that human psychic energy is able to generate parallel worlds and that the world wide web could potentially become a framework for that.

- Oikaga…….- said Daisy closing his eyes trying to remember. – Oh yes….I remember he was applying to join our team of programmers.

- Yes. But they didn't accept him because of something he published before. – said Henry handing out still another bunch of clipped papers.

Daisy read the title:

PSYCHIC ENERGY CAN BE ENHANCED USING NANOTECHNOLOGY

Written by: Yukio Oikaga

- The committee of ethics banned him because of this work. He proposed to design micro implants to enhance brain functions. These microchips, or seeds as he called them were able to activate centers in the brain that could increase the intelligence of any human being…….theoretically.

- Oh yeah……..and he was banned especially because he intended to use children in the pilot phase of the study.

- It gets better. He suggested that this implant can harness enough psychic energy to open a portal to that other world, a digiworld…..as he describes.

- Do you think he has anything to do with this? Why don't we call him?

- I looked at his resume and it didn't have any address or phone number. I found one personal contact he wrote about in his resume: Hiroki Hida.

- Is there a phone number?

- Yes. Let's dial and see if somebody knows about him.

They rose from their chairs and went to the phone. They dialed the number written on the record. Somebody picked up.

- Hello? – said the voice of an old man at the other side of the line.

- Hello. I'm looking for Hiroki Hida. I'm Henry Wong.

- Sorry. Hiroki is not here at the moment. Can I take your message?

- Yes, I wanted to speak with him regarding a classmate of ours: Yukio Oikaga.

- Don't call again!! Ok!? – said the man at the other side of the line very upset.

- Hold on, do you know this person?

- Of course I know him, but he hasn't come around in a long time. You see, I told him to refrain from looking for Hiroki because he was brainwashing him with his crazy ideas.

- Crazy ideas?

- Yes. Since childhood Oikaga had the idea that there was another world, a digiworld, and wanted Hiroki to join him to look for it. As an idea for childhood is fine, but he continued pestering my son with that nonsense even when they went to high school.

- So you don't know where we could find Oikaga.

- No. I haven't seen him in a long time. Now if you excuse me, I need some chores to attend to.

- Very well. Bye sir. – said Henry hanging up.

- Well……There goes our investigation………….- said Daisy leaning on the couch.


	5. A Jester in Seattle

It was midnight at Hikari Gaoka. No noise could be heard except for the noises coming form the inside of a little girl's room in one of the apartments.

- 103…..- said the mother reading the thermometer.

- It can't be. This morning she was ok………- said the father looking at the young girl on the bed who was sweating profusely.

A young boy who was wearing a blue pajama with a star design on the shirt was peeking next to the door at her parents tending to his sick sister.

It was not the first time that Hikari Kamiya suffered from these high fevers. She had been somehow a very sick little girl, suffering also from seizures that doctors had never been able to explain.

- Taichi, get dressed….. – said the mother. – We have to go to the hospital……

Taichi timidly walked into the room and put his clothes on.

As the family stepped out of their home, Hikari was speaking gibberish.

- Evil…….is here……………..Darkness is coming………….. – said Hikari drenched in sweat.

* * *

Seattle, United States 

TJ was happy with his new life working as a clerk in a department store. Life was not easy but he preferred to struggle rather than leading his former life.

He was very happy when he could see Agumon once again. This reinforced his commitment to change.

Gennai had told him however that Agumon would not be able to stay with him permanently because his presence in our world would translate into trouble, not to mention the fact that the consequences on Agumon himself were unpredictable.

Despite that, Agumon took the risk as the others to come for a visit once a week. TJ thought it would be nice to take Agumon for a sightseeing tour around the city.

So, they were standing in front of the huge space needle building. Agumon was wearing a hooded jersey and a pair of pants that were fitted to cover his hindfeet. TJ had done a good job with the disguise. It could be said that he was just hanging around with some neighborhood kid.

As they came to the entrance of the spire shaped building with an observation deck on top TJ noticed that no security guards were watching the entrance.

" Maybe it's free today" – thought TJ as he stepped into the elevator that would take him to the restaurant and gift shop level.

Agumon was amazed by the greatness of the building. No palace in his world resembled something like this. Not even the council of the angels had a dwelling place similar to this.

Finally, they got to the upper floors. At that circular room people looked at the beautiful landscape of the city. Agumon and TJ looked down and noticed they were on the side of the building that faced the monorail.

People walked around and took pictures without minding TJ and Agumon's presence. What really called everybody's attention was a strange looking fellow almost on the middle of the room.

He was wearing makeup. Half of his face white, the other black. His outfit really called everybody's attention because he was dressed like court jester, with strange multicolor tights and pointed shoes that had the tips looking up. There was some duality to it; he looked evil and funny at the same time.

Agumon began growling quietly when he turned his head to look at this character.

- What's going on? – asked TJ looking down noticing Agumon was upset.

- I don't like that guy over there………

- Well, he really looks like a strange person.

- I don't think he's even human………. – said Agumon lowering his voice when he noticed that people would turn around to look at him.

TJ was trying to explain the behavior of his friend to the bystanders when the mysterious clown person began speaking out loud.

- Ladies and Gentleman! Let me tell you a little story……….It's a about a group of foolish people, who thought they could outsmart something greater than themselves……….You know what happened to them?.........- said this jester character holding two finger puppets on his hand, but along with them he was grasping something else; two strange looking silver spheres. -……….They were taught a lesson.........and died in misery!!!! – he said raising his voice crossing his arms in front of him and releasing the spheres on opposite directions.

Seconds later, a loud boom could be heard. People started screaming and running away in all directions because of the cloud of smoke that had formed. TJ didn't move away because Agumon wouldn't even step back.

The jester looked at both in a sinister way, and behind his back he drew a pair of swords that looked like poker card spades. He tossed them at TJ and Agumon, but Agumon pushed TJ out of the way receiving the full force of the impact that sent him flying out the window.

TJ was dizzy but he was able to push the button of his digivice.

Down below, people saw how a small object that was plummeting down from the upper floor of the building transformed into a huge monster that landed violently on the tracks of the monorail. Everything was chaos. In the upper part of the building this new character was teasing TJ.

- Liked my performance…? Because you are next.! – said the clown like character to the terrified TJ.

- Who are you?.......- said TJ very frightened.

- Why bother………..I'm gonna toss you out of this building anyhow. – said the clown leaping towards TJ, but something smacked the clown character in midair and sent him flying out the window in the opposite direction.

Down below, people were amazed as they saw that the person who had smashed through a window was drifting in the skies above. TJ opened his eyes and saw the one who had saved him from the evil jester.

It was almost a completely white human like figure. It's head was covered with an iron helmet and it was wearing a white and blue tight suit with a symbol resembling the sun painted on the sleeve of his right shoulder. On its back it was waving a set of white wings and on his right hand it held a golden staff. TJ thought he was dead because to him this figure looked like that of an angel.

- TJ. Are you Ok? – asked the phantasmagoric figure.

- Fine………. But…….Who are you? How do you know me?

- I'll explain later. Take cover. – said the angel figure as he floated towards the window.

The jester like creature was waiting for him drifting in midair.

- So…….Angemon……..I see that the angel council took heed of our presence…..

- What are you doing in this world…??……….

- Please……..- replied the jester mocking Angemon. – Why can't we have some fun……….. – said the jester letting himself fall to the floor below. – See ya!! – said the jester as he floated down.

TJ came out the elevator with a rush. Agumon had digievolved into Greymon and had landed on the path of the monorail. Just in that moment the inbound monorail was coming closer. Greymon took notice of this and very carefully held the monorail cart by the sides making it stop gently. Although the people inside the monorail were panicked and a little jittered with the sudden stop, nobody got hurt.

Greymon felt a couple of explosions on his back and then an aching pain. It had been this jester character tossing his spade swords at him again.

- Hello.!! Let good old Piedmon take care of you. – said the jester character standing on top of a roof of a smashed car.

- You are gonna pay for that! – said Greymon opening his jaws wide hurling a huge fireball that Piedmon easily dodged.

- Missed me……- said Piedmon counterattacking Greymon with a diving kick. Despite the differences in size, Piedmon being about 20 times smaller than Greymon he could knock the latter to the ground.

"I'll have to switch to B mode" – thought TJ as he pressed the right button of his digivice.

However, TJ noticed that there was an error message on the display screen of his digivice.

* * *

Greymon

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Champion mode

Mode B failure………

* * *

- Damn!! What's going on!! ? – said TJ.

In that moment, Angemon was coming down to help Greymon.

- Ohhhhhh……….. Two against one………How unfair…….- said Piedmon gesturing that he was very afraid, but then he changed his tone to a mean one and said. – Not!!! – as he attacked both at the same time tossing them to the ground.

As he prepared to attack once again he suddenly stopped.

- Oooops……..Playtime is over folks……. I'll see you later……..- said Piedmon turning around and flying away in the opposite direction.

Greymon returned to his normal self again and in the confusion that developed he could sneak away from the pile of debris back to where TJ was waiting for him.

- We have to get you out of here! – said TJ as he ran on the opposite direction from the disaster area.

- I agree with you. – said a creature that came down flying beside the anguished duo. It was Patamon.

- So it was you Patamon!!!! – said Agumon looking back and above seeing his winged friend accompanying them in their getaway.


	6. The Reluctant Angel Council

TENESEE, USA

Clara had enrolled with the Fraternity at her university, and her classmates invited her to move from her small dorm, to the ampler fraternity house.

Clara's friends had kept the secret of Gatomon really well, to the point that this last time when Gatomon came over for a visit she stayed at the fraternity house.

Gatomon wanted to come over anyway because she was very upset. She had to present herself to the high angel council in her world shortly after Veemon was brought back.

Curled in front of the chimney, she remembered when she was on the center of an oval vault. Around her she could remember the high stands where the angels in charge of the council took a sit. On top, the roof was made of elongated crystals that met at the summit, making the inside of the room glare like if the rainbow passed through it.

She remembered the voices that echoed within the vault. A door opened and out came a digimon she had seen before. He was the secretary of the angel council. Despite he was not an angel it was almost all white like one. It had a short stature that somehow was increased by his pointed hat. Of his face, only the wide eyes could be seen because a scarf like garment covered his chin up to his nose (if he even had one!) This scarf extended down to his booted ankles like a cape and covered most of the front of his body. His hands were covered by thick white gloves and on the right hand he held a long golden staff that had on the edge the figure of a crescent moon.

- All rise. – he said. – Salute the high angel council…… – Salute, Cherubimon.

In came a huge creature that had an overgrown rabbit face. His face was all white with two vertical green colored stripes that ran past down his eyes. His long ears were decorated at the bases with two huge golden rings. He had a huge white and blue gown that was decorated with golden threads that on the neck opened onto several pointed projections. He walked on his broad padded feet and took a sit.

- All Salute………..Ophanimon.

A feminine figure, wearing a broad and heavy looking emerald color armor stepped in. The armor had yellow cross symbols all over and on the back, golden square edged wings projected to the sides. On her left hand she was carrying an oval shaped shield. She sat down next to Cherubimon.

- All Salute……….. Seraphimon.

A tall creature that looked like a knight entered the room. His armor was thicker than Ophanimon's but the wings on his back had a similar shape and he was holding a long golden sword in his right hand. He remained standing between Cherubimon and Ophanimon and then his voice rumbled within the palace.

- First of all, I would like to introduce the latest proud member of this council. Please give your welcome to Lucemon.

The door opened and a character that looked like a human boy came in. He was all white and surrounded by an aura. He was wearing a long white toga and walked on his bare feet. He silently took a sit next to the other three members of the council.

- Be sited. – said Seraphimon looking all around. – But wait. Where's the stenographer? We have to document this session.

Just then the door opened up and two small characters showed up. The first one looked like a small cream colored ape with no tail. He wore a pleated rose colored band around his waist. Below his small eyes his mouth was surrounded by a gray color halo. Finally he was holding below his armpit a big book.

Behind this character came one that was tall languid and yellow in color. He was wearing a pair of narrow trousers and his head was perfectly rounded with a swirl that projected upward.

- Bokomon, It's about time. – said the secretary.

- Sorry for the delay Sorcerimon. – replied the ape like creature.

- We have to get started then. – said Sorcerimon gesturing that the session was open.

Ophanimon rose from her seat and began speaking. She felt she was the one to speak up first because she was a female, just as the digimon under scrutiny.

- Gatomon, we called you upon this hearing to discuss about your latest questionable behavior.

Cherubimon rose from his seat quite upset and wanted to speak out too.

- Are you aware that you are sharing important secrets with the humans?

- Please, let me continue…….- said Ophanimon quite upset with the interruption.

- Proceed. – said Seraphimon.

- We find the fact that giving your ring to be analyzed by a human is highly perilous. We think you are compromising the integrity of our community.

- Why? Don't you remember that they saved our world along with theirs? – replied Gatomon.

- We are aware of that but, since humans are unpredictable, we consider they are capable of unspeakable evil and they could use their saavy against us. – replied Ophanimon.

- Remember that it was a human who was almost responsible for that disaster and it only took one of them. – said Cherubimon cutting in the conversation.

- Not all humans are like him! – replied Gatomon.

- How dare you raise your voice against the council! – said Lucemon rising from his chair. – I am also aware of their evil. They would betray or destroy their own kin to obtain what they desire! I suggest that this digimon should be punished by taking away her ability to change into one of us.

Other digimon present in the room murmured in disbelief. Everybody started talking at the same time. The chief angels started talking to each other to come up with a decision.

- Order, Order! – said Seraphimon making everyone in the room go silent.

He rose from his chair and directed his sight at Gatomon.

- Gatomon, this council has decided that you should resign your ability to change into one of us. Please, put your tail ring on the panel so this privilege can be removed.

- This is not fair! – said Gatomon.

- I am being benevolent by letting you keep your current shape……. Or you want to change back into a Salamon.

- No…….- she said thinking about Veemon. I accept your terms……- she said lowering her arms and head.

She took the ring out of her tail and placed it on a light panel. She stepped back as the panel glowed for a few seconds and then the ring floated back into her hands.

- What?! – said Lucemon. – You're giving the ring back to her?

- I intend this punishment to be transitory. I suggest you reflect about your behavior. – said Seraphimon sitting down.

- That's another issue. – said Ophanimon. – He have seen that you are influenced by human feelings and your judgment might be compromised.

- Yes. We have seen you hanging around with that peasant. – said Cherubimon making the crowd of digimon in the other stands gasp in disbelief.

- Listen. – said Ophanimon. – Human feelings are dangerous. They cloud our judgment and blur the reality before our eyes. We request that you must refrain from seeing Veemon from the Village to prove yourself worthy of becoming part of the group of angels once again.

Gatomon bit her lower lip when she heard that, and she was flooded with profound sadness.

- Meeting adjourned. Members of the council, Bokomon, secretary, meet me at my chamber. We need to discuss the Spirit defense project.– said Seraphimon standing up and leaving the room with the rest of the angels following behind.

Gatomon squirmed in front of the fire place tormented as she remembered seeing Veemon for the last time. They met on a hill close to the fire village.

- Those angels…….- said Veemon angrily. – It's not fair.

- I know…….. I think it's better that we don't see each other again……- she said with tears on her eyes.

- I don't know if I'll stand it. – said Veemon getting closer trying to hug her.

- No……- she said rejecting the hug. – Good bye…..- she said turning around and running away with tears on her face.

" I haven't seen him since then" – she thought to herself.

In that moment Clara came into the living room holding a paper cup in her hands.

- Are you Ok? – she asked Gatomon, when suddenly a loud thud could be heard from above.

Gatomon opened her eyes and raised her ears attentively. She sniffed for a few seconds and then with a frown she made her claws pop out from her gloves.

- What's going on? – asked Clara.

- Step back. – said Gatomon snarling at the chimney.

- I don't see anything……..- replied Clara when suddenly a cloud of black bats came out of the chimney like a blast. In instants they filled the room. The girls at the dormitories came out screaming in terror.

Everybody ran out of the house, Gatomon and Clara included. They looked at the rooftop of the house and saw a vampire like figure next to the chimney entrance.

- I see I smoked you out…….Like little rats……- said the feminine figure with bat wings on her back.

- Ladydevimon, what are you doing here? – snarled Gatomon.

- I'm here to test your strength. – said the creature flying down from the roof charging at Gatomon taking her by surprise.

Grabing her by the neck, ladydevimon flew past the window into the library a block away smashing the glass. Gatomon moved her paw and scratched ladydevimon´s forearms making her screech releasing her among the bookshelves.

Ladydevimon landed on the middle of the room.

- I was sent to skin you alive you little pest! You did a good job in making us think you were one of us……….- said Ladydevimon. – Those pesky angels are always meddling in our business.

- I always knew that Cloakmon was up to something and that he was going to use village digimon to do his dirty work. – said Gatomon hiding behind a shelf. Her voiced echoed all around.

- You had guts when you gave your ring to him to trick him. But don't worry, I'll pull them out of your belly when I'm done with you! – said Ladydevimon pacing around the huge library.

Gatomon hoped out from the shelf tossing a huge book at Ladydevimon.

- Here……Educate yourself! – said Gatomon tossing the book at her face.

- You little pest! – said Ladydevimon charging back at Gatomon.

Gatomon did her best to dodge the punches but she was too fast. Finally she punched her on the belly sending her flying against the wall. Ladydevimon cackled as she approached her and then she took her by her neck.

- What's the matter? Where's the angel now? – said Ladydevimon choking Gatomon.

- I can't turn into an angel anymore……..- gasped Gatomon.

- What? – said Ladydevimon letting go off Gatomon.

- The angel council took my power away. – coughed Gatomon on her knees.

- How pathetic…….- said Ladydevimon. – Then you don't stand a chance against the dark masters. Getting rid of you will only get my hands dirty. – she said taking off flying out the window.

- Wait! – yelled Gatomon. – Who are the dark masters!??

In that moment, police sirens could be heard outside. Gatomon had no other choice than stop making questions and hide.


	7. Fear on the Beach

Puerto Rico 

Hawkmon and Gomamon were having the time of their lives. Aurora, played with Hawkmon burying him in the sand or building sandcastles. Hector was lying down carefree close to them along with Gomamon who enjoyed the chance to sunbathe and dive into the ocean.

The only problem was when somebody passed by, making the two digimon stand very still to prevent drawing attention to themselves.

It was late in the afternoon and the wind was drawing in some black clouds. Hector who was wearing his blue swimming trunks told Aurora that they had to pack everything up to leave the beach.

- Can we stay 10 more minutes? – asked Aurora, who was wearing a yellow swimsuit.

- Your mom is gonna be worried – replied Hector looking at his watch.

- Ah, come on. You know that they won't be able to visit us until next week

- I also know they have to get back to their world. Remember that if they close the internet café they won't be able to head back and we will get into lots of trouble with Mr. Gennai.

- Ok.........- replied Aurora feeling sad about it. – Let's go.

They picked the beach towel, the basket with refreshments, and the umbrella preparing to leave. As they stood up heading for the shack to change their clothes a huge tidal wave approached them. The wave was plunging down towards them with stabbing speed.

Hector looked back and when he noticed it he took Aurora in his arms running to safety.

- Hector!!! – Yelled Aurora. – What are you doing?!!!! Let me go!!!! – She said waving her legs angrily in the air.

- Look behind us!! – said Hector running as fast as he could.

The tidal wave was about to fall over them when somebody grabbed Hector tightly and lifted him along with Aurora in the air. Hector felt the tight grasp of Akylamon's claws drifting them to safety.

- They changed!!!- said Aurora when she noticed that not only Hawkmon had changed but that also Gomamon had changed into Ikakumon.

- Stay here! – said Akylamon after leaving both on safe ground and turning around charging back at the tidal wave.

Emerging from the tidal wave a familiar shape made itself evident. The head of a giant sea serpent with the golden helmet on top showed its ugly, threatening face.

- Metalseadramon! – said Hector when he saw the full shape of the serpent emerging from the wave charging at Akylamon.

Upon impact, Akylamon was thrown violently against a palm tree. When he tried to get up a blue beam swiped across the beach toward him producing a violent explosion that send Akylamon flying across the beach. When he landed, he changed back into Hawkmon.

- No!!!! – yelled Aurora desperately. – Let me go! – she said trying to escape Hector's grasp.

- It's too dangerous! Let them handle it!! – yelled Hector holding Aurora back.

Hawkmon was not getting up. Metalseadramon came closer to blast him again, but at that moment a violent explosion rattled him from behind. Ikakumon had sent his torpedo attack, which made Metalseadramon plummet to the ground lifting a huge amount of sand.

Aurora took her chance, and ran to pick Hawkmon from the ground. Hector couldn't contain her longer and got terrorized when he noticed that Metalseadromon was rising back and was ready to attack again.

- Ok. That's it! – said Hector pressing the right button of his digivice.

----------------------------

Ikakumon

--------------------

champion mode

B mode Failure!!!

----------------------------

- What's this?! – said Hector shocked as he looked at the read out screen.

Aurora tried to activate the B-mode. The screen of the digivice blinked when she pressed the button.

----------------------------

Hawkmon

--------

Rookie mode

B mode enabled

----------------------------

Digievolution................Activate!!!!!!! – yelled Aurora remembering when Carlos made Veemon change into Flamedramon.

Hawkmon suddenly leapt from her arms and kneeling on the sand began to change shape. His wings changed into huge sharp claws and the rest of his body grew becoming a half bird half beast creature. On his back a pair of shiny blade shaped wings showed up. On his head a Gray Helmet covered his face letting show only his blue eyes and the beak became elongated.

Aurora gazed amazed at this evolution. She was shaken of her amazement when this new creature took off and swooped toward her lifting her up making her climb on his back.

Aurora screamed in terror as the new creature flew up steeply toward the evening sky.

- Aurora, Are you all right? – asked the creature with a slightly raspier voice.

- What happened? ............- stammered Aurora in amazement griping on the neck of the creature very tightly. On one hand she was grasping the digivice tightly. She opened her eyes and looked at the screen.

-----------------------------

Halsemon

-------------

B- mode Enabled

----------------------------

Hector looked around puzzled. Metalseadramon had disapeared as quickly as he had shown up.

- He disappeared..........- yelled Hector at Aurora as he saw Halsemon touching ground.

- By the way................. I'm Ok.............If you didn't notice........- said Aurora slightly upset hopping down from Halsemon who changed back to Hawkmon immediately.

- Sorry............ - said Hector lowering his head.

- No problem........- said Aurora softly trying to apologize as well.

- What was Metalseadramon doing here anyway......? – asked Hector looking at the shore.

- I don't know..........- said Aurora. – But I have the feeling we'll find out soon enough...........

Saying this, they picked everything up and headed for the shack not being sure if it was a good idea to send their friends back home.

Just after they changed clothes to head to the internet cafe they saw the sky turn black as tar, and their digimon started to glow telling them that a new battle against evil was approaching and something definitely was wrong.


	8. A Council Divided

Somewhere in the US

Johnson walked into the dim lighted room along with five other men who were wearing military uniforms like him and were heavily geared.

In the middle of the room there was a round table and on one of the sides of the room there was a video projector connected to a laptop computer.

All the soldiers came in and sat down waiting for their briefing. Johnson expected something unusual since his operatives were called only for top secret missions.

The soldiers stopped murmuring when their senior officer entered the room.

- Gentleman. – said the officer calling everybody's attention.

The overhead projector came on and displayed a deserted field surrounded by ruined walls.

- This location is close to the National Airport in Puerto Rico, where Japanese intelligence followed an unknown type of life form. – said the officer clicking a remote control in his hand changing the slide.

- This is a fragment of the life form recovered from the scene. It looks like a common bird feather but make no mistake gentleman. This belongs to a creature which, according to our analysts has great destructive power. – continued the officer pointing the edges of the feather with his laser pointer.

Then, he continued after checking the bulk of papers on the desk.

- Lately; there have been more sightings of these creatures, but, we didn't know their origin until we got a complete briefing from the Japanese intelligence stating that there was a connection between them and the malfunction of the network services worldwide.

- Does this have to do with the network malfunction here in the US? Sir?– asked Thompson raising his hand.

- You can put it that way soldier. – said the officer answering the question. - From that time, we began gathering scientific experts working closely with the Federal Commission of Communications. With the help of their scientists, we were able to locate one of the portals of entry of these creatures into our world. Our scientist were able to divert the anomaly that maintains that world connected to ours but the probes that were sent to analyze the terrain were only able to take few blurry pictures before their batteries were drained without explanation. Your task will be to get transported from the lab into this terrain to capture one alive creature and recover the probes. If possible you will have to establish an operation camp in the area. Good luck.

- Briefing is over gentleman. Dismissed!

All the soldiers raised from their seats and exited the room towards an elevator.

- I can't believe they are sending us on this mission. – said Miller who looked quite upset.

- Yeah. They don't even know if we are going to make it safely to that place. – Said Thompson.

- Orders are orders. – Said Johnson checking his assault rifle and gear to make sure it was complete.

The elevator stopped and the soldiers stepped out into a huge room.

- Excellent. You're here. – said a man wearing a white lab coat.

- Cut the blabber doc. Where's out transport? – said Johnson.

- Certainly. But come with me first. I think you'll be needing additional equipment to deal with this mission.

They followed the man to a table. On top there were strange looking weapons that resembled rocket launchers.

- What's this? – said Johnson holding one of the weapons in his hands.

- This contraptions will deploy a containment net that will discharge an electromagnetic surge on whenever gets caught in it. According to our analysis that would be enough to capture one of these creatures.

- What about our firearms? What if they become hostile?

- The information from the Japanese is preliminary, but apparently these creatures are not affected by conventional firepower.

- They'll be unlucky if they mess with us! – answered Mason, who was carrying a .50 machine gun.

Another man wearing a white lab coat approached the group.

- We're ready. – said the man

- Ok. Follow me to the transporter.

They walked toward a huge transparent plastic tent. Next to the tent there was a huge machine that emitted a loud humming sound.

- Ok. Step into the tent and we'll generate a portal. – said the scientist.

- What's the source of the portal? – asked Johnson.

There was a long silence. The scientist shrugged his shoulders.

- What?! – yelled Johnson. – You are directing some type of worm hole but you don't know where it comes from?!!!

- Finding the source and secure it is one of your priorities soldier. – said the senior officer walking into the room.

Johnson turned around and stood very still and said:

- Sir. Yes Sir!!

The group of men stepped into the tent which was sealed tight when the last man came in. Outside, scientist typed commands on a keyboard and then they instructed the soldiers to stand by.

When they did, a very white light invaded the tent. Johnson saw with his eyes how their mates turned into crumbles in thin air and vanished before he vanished himself.

In a flash Johnson recovered his senses. He looked around and saw they were in the middle of a meadow and above the sky above was multicolored.

- Base 1. Come in. – said Miller speaking through his headset.

- This is base 1……………………..- heard Johnson along with lots of static. – a conduit has been………….. the source………….. is ……………. 10 miles………………you…………. – then suddenly he couldn't hear anything else.

- Base 1. Come in! – yelled Miller. – Johnson. We lost contact.

- Relax. Apparently this place is safe, and for the looks of it I think that if we walk that way we may find the source of the portal. – replied Johnson pointing at a column of light that could be seen shining from far away.

They walked out of the meadow into the woods. Nobody could be seen around.

- Sir. I'm not detecting any movement. – said Thompson holding a motion detector in his hands.

- This place looks deserted……… - murmured Miller.

- Stay alert. We may need to use the nets any minute now.

They walked until they found a path that headed directly into a huge crystal fortress. 4 obelisk shaped structures surrounded an oval main building made completely out of crystal.

- Looks like a hockey stadium…….- commented Welch.

There were two guards all covered with silver armor at the main entrance.

- There they are!! – yelled Miller leaping forth onto the path firing the net gun at one of the guards.

Sparks flew. Apparently the guard was immobilized. The other drew out its staff and tried to attack but when he approached another net fell on him leaving him out of count.

- Good job Miller. – said Johnson.

Suddenly a huge force yanked their weapons and gear off their bodies and a light halo surrounded all five soldiers.

Johnson was shocked when he realized that four angel figures were surrounding them.

- What should we do with them? – asked Cherubimon.

- They are intruders but they will stand a fair trial. – answered Seraphimon.__

- Bring them in and call the others. – said Ophanimon.__

- Bring their strange contraptions with them. – said Lucemon.__

Soon the soldiers were standing at the oval room where Gatomon had her hearing.

- Order.. – said Seraphimon to the crowd in the stands. – We shall decide what to do with the intruders.

- They should be eliminated. – said Lucemon loudly. – They are a threat to our world.__

- This Council shall not rely on the use violence to resolve their conflicts. We shall hear the trespassers before their fate is decided. – proposed Ophanimon.__

- Very well Ophanimon. Your words are wise. – said Seraphimon directing his sights at the soldiers on the center of the room. – Speak up! Where are you from and why are you here?__

Johnson was upset having to explain his position to such a creature but due to his impairment to move he had to speak.

- Creature of another world. We have come from earth. We are humans…..

The crowd started murmuring. The attendants commented in disbelief the presence of these creatures in their world.

- Silence. – yelled Seraphimon. – How did you manage to come to our world and what is your purpose? – asked Seraphimon to the humans.

- The scientists of our world sent us. We were looking for the source of the portal that brought us here to establish a permanent pathway.

All the crowd murmured enraged with these words.

- So, this means you came to give way to more human trespassers. – yelled Lucemon.

- It's the only way we can head back home………. – pleaded Johnson.

- Then why did you use these primitive weapons on the gate committee. Answer! – Yelled Seraphimon levitating in front of him one of the net launchers.

Johnson kept silent and couldn't formulate an acceptable explanation.

- As it seems. You came here to attack and overthrow us!!! – yelled Cherubimon.

- Let's not jump to conclusions. Remember that there are other digimon who have met humans and they have not come into harms way. – said Ophanimon.

- Don't say a word about those traitors in this sacred place! – yelled Cherubimon.

- Order, Order!!! – said Seraphimon and once again he turned his sight at the soldiers. – You shall be sent to the limits of our world and be left there without regard of your fate. In the meantime you'll be kept in a locked chamber while we make the preparations to take you to the limit. Remove them from my sight!! – instructed Seraphimon.

When the soldiers were taken away Seraphimon called the rest of the Council along with Bokomon and his secretary Neemon.

- With these events I think it's necessary to finish the spirit defense project as soon as possible. Come along.

They left the room and went down a long spiral staircase to a huge chamber that had 10 pillars, 5 at each side. Each one was 6 ft tall.

- Secretary. Take note. These are the specifications of each of the spirits that will protect our world from peril.

- But……..What will become of the monitor programs that Mr Gennai devised? – asked Ophanimon.

- They were created by humans to keep watch over our world, so they cannot be fully trusted……- answered Seraphimon. Pointing at the first pillar. - The first warrior will be called Agunimon. He will protect our world with his fire. – explained Seraphimon as the pillar glowed.

Bokomon took notes of the proposed specifications of each warrior. Although their names and powers had been decided, their physical shapes were to be debated. Only their essence was encapsulated on each of the pillars.

He took notes of the other warriors as well on his broad and heavy book. He wrote about Beetlemon, the warrior of thunder, Kazemon, the warrior of wind, Kumamon, the warrior of ice, Wolfmon, the warrior of light, Lowemon, warrior of darkness, Grumblemon, warrior of earth, Ranamon, warrior of water, Mercurimon, warrior of steel and Arbormon, warrior of wood.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the palace two mysterious figures came running toward it.

- Brother. Go to the village and tell them to evacuate………! – said Sorcerimon.

- Wait, what about you!? – asked a creature who looked exactly the same as Sorcerimon but his clothes were of different color instead of wearing completely white as his brother.

- Don't worry Wizardmon. I'll have to warn the council. Go! – instructed Sorcerimon.

Wizardmon ran towards the village seeing the darkness advancing from the mountains.

Bokomon was taking his final notes when Sorcerimon interrupted.

- Master. We have a problem. Darkness has been unleashed from spiral mountain.

- How?

- I don't know. But forests and lakesides have been destroyed or deformed by these new monstrosities.

- It's not Cloakmon then? – asked Ophanimon.

- No. They call themselves the dark masters and are headed toward the palace.

But it was too late. As they spoke the place started to rattle and shake. Rumbling explosions could be heard outside. The chamber was starting to cave in.

The council ran outside as fast as they could but Bokomon and Neemon were thrown to the ground making Sorcerimon stay behind to help them. When they got up the entrance to the chamber collapsed.

- Drat. We are trapped! – said Sorcerimon.

Meanwhile, Lucemon went upstairs and released the humans.

- Come on. I'll show you the way out. – said Lucemon gesturing the humans to follow him after he opened the locked chamber.

- Why are you helping us? – asked Johnson.

- Seraphimon's orders…….- grumbled Lucemon.

- So. You have a grudge against your boss? – said Miller in an offensive tone.

- He's not my boss!! Human!! – yelled Lucemon. – Someday I'll be the head of the council. But first I have to learn more about your ways to keep my world safe from your kind. Besides, we can't let these villains get their hands on you………they would learn about your treachery.

- Sounds fair enough……. Lead the way then. – replied Jhonson.

While a battle ensued at the gate of the fortress, Wizardmon was running to the village. On his way he stumbled upon Patamon.

- Don't go that way! The village has been taken over!!! – said patamon.

- We can't go that way either. The council is under attack too. – said Wizardmon desperately.

- I know…….. We have to warn Mr Gennai. Come. I'll take you to his quarters……. – said Patamon drifting away being followed closely by Wizardmon.

At the gate, the battle was desperate. The forces that Ophanimon called for were defeated and were pulling back to the forest. Wizardmon could see from afar a column of smoke followed by a blast. Machinedramon had fired his cannons against the main oval structure of the council

Finally, the angel council was trapped in a gigantic bubble. A group of monsters cheered their victory.

- Our master will be pleased. – said the Jester like creature standing in front of the bubble.

- Master Piedmon, the villages are under our control. But the rogue digimon are missing. – said a digimon wearing a cloak holding a scythe on his hands.

- It means that they are in the real world with their humans. – said Piedmon with a grin on his face. – Have you secured the portal?

- Yes. What are your instructions?

- Come. We have to get those rogues before they become a nuiscance. Daemon will go with his army to get hold of Renamon. My master needs her alive……….

Lucemon was running uphill and the humans were behind him trying to keep up. He refrained from flying because it would make him an easy target. He preferred to lay low.

- Where are we going? – asked Thompson.

- Far away for now……… - said Lucemon without turning his head around.

Minutes later, Patamon and Wizardmon were resting on top of the hill. From there a cave down on the valley could be seen. This was Gennai's hideout when he came to the digiworld.

However, Patamon's joy became horror when he saw that the dark masters were already surrounding the cave.

- Everything is ready. The machines inside have pinpointed the locations of those digimon. – said Daemon.

Daemon was a digimon that resembled phantomon but he was taller and his robes were more elaborate. He didn't carry a scythe because he was too powerful to wield weapons of any kind.

- Take the Bakemon with you. – said Piedmon pointing at the ghostly digimon that looked like floating filthy rags with huge mouths that were gathered close to the entrance of the cave.

- I'll bring Skullsatamon as well.

- What about Ladydevimon? – asked Piedmon.

- She requested to take care of the lady angel by herself. The Master gave her leave to do that………

- Indeed. It is because of Ladydevimon that our master is unleashed.

- Then, I shall depart now. Will you need help with those rogue digimon?

- No. We'll be able to take care of each maggot ourselves. Now go.

- But master, who will stay behind to prevent any surprise attack?

- Machinedramon will stay at the council to keep watch, and the newest addition to the team, Myotismon will be patrolling the surroundings.

- Very well. In their hands we leave our victory.

- Certainly…….. – grinned Piedmon entering the cave.


	9. A Crashed Party

Tokio, Japan

Yuki was preparing to go hang out with her friends at Shibuya. There was a dance party at one of the most popular places in the area.

Renamon was watching attentively as Yuki fitted her clothing in front of the mirror.

-         What exactly is what you're doing tonight? – asked Renamon leaning against the wall.

-         I'm going dancing with some friends…………. You should join us….. – suggested Yuki with a smile on her face.

-         Sorry, I don't like to draw attention from humans. Besides, you heard Mr Gennai's instructions.

-         Yes, I know…….. – replied Yuki with a sigh. – Well. You can tag along and don't miss any of the action or you can stay here if you want.

-         Everything is very calm right now. – said Renamon looking out the window. – I have a bad feeling about this.

-         Hey! Relax. Everything will be just fine.

-         I'll follow you anyway just to make sure you make it back safely.

-         Hmmph. – scolded Yuki. – You sound just like my mom.

So, later that night they departed to the mall. The booming noise of the music could be heard from afar as Yuki got closer.

-         Yuki! – yelled one of Yuki's classmates as she saw her approaching.

-         We thought you would not come…… - said another friend of Yuki.

-         Well. I'm here. Let's get inside shall we?

They went into a huge dark room where lasers and stroboscopic lights shone all around. The DJ on the far right welcomed the people as they got in.

-         Welcome ladies and gentleman. Are we gonna rock this house or what?!! – he yelled receiving a response just as loud from the crowd at the dance floor.

Yuki and her friends got excited right away and came in and joined the dance. People jumped to the trance and house music being selected by the DJ.

Renamon had followed Yuki and peaked through one of the roof windows into the building.

            " Everything looks fine " thought Renamon when suddenly she felt that someone was watching her.

-         Who's there? – she said out loud noticing that only ravens were joining her on the roof.

-         Over here…….. –called a voice faintly from behind of one of the ventilation ducts of the building.

Renamon paced carefully and met this character with pointy hat and his face half covered with a scarf.

-         I've seen you before. You work with the angel council………. – said Renamon

-         No. That would be my brother……… Sorcerimon………- said the mysterious character. – I elected to be a villager. My name is Wizardmon.

-         Wizardmon eh… Why are you following me?

-         Listen. You are in grave danger. You have to come with me……. – said Wizardmon taking Renamon's hand.

-         Wait. What danger?! – said Renamon withdrawing the hand. – What about Yuki?

Just in that moment crackling sounds could be heard below. Renamon leaned toward the ceiling window to take a look.

She saw that at the door had just come in a pair of strange people. Despite the dim lighting Remanon could see their shapes with her night vision.

-         Hey! What's the big idea?! – yelled the DJ from the console.

The slimmest figure stepped forth and with the staff he was holding he blasted the equipment in front of the DJ who came down from the platform and ran away to the other side of the dance floor. At the same time, chaos ensued. People started running and screaming in different directions.

-         Silence!!! – rumbled the voice of the taller figure. His voice made the place rattle making the people stay still in fear. – Renamon! We know you're here! Come with us right now or we'll have to start harming the people in this place.

Just in that moment many ghostly figures came onto the dance floor drifting around terrorizing the people. One of the ghostly figures with hideous teeth yanked one of Yuki's friends and pushed her towards Daemon.

-         I'm not playing around here! – he yelled once again.

Renamon clenched her teeth and fists wandering how she was she was going to get away and prevent the people to come into harms way at the same time.

At these thoughts spun around her head, patrol cars showed up at the door. The police officers surrounded the place and the chief held his bullhorn.

-         Attention! This is the police, you're surrounded. Come out with your hands up! –he yelled through the bullhorn.

Daemon was becoming impatient and irritated.

-         Skullsatamon. Go out there and persuade them to leave us alone.

-         At once master. – cackled Skullsatamon as he turned around and headed to the door.

Skullsatamon opened the doors revealing his hideous shape to the people outside.

-         What the hell is that? – said the chief lowering the bullhorn momentarily.

Before he could mutter another word skullsatamon had already fired with his staff blasting a couple of police cars thought the air.

-         Open fire! – yelled the chief and in a second deafening detonations could be heard.

Panic got hold of everyone inside the building and everyone started screaming and running around once again.

Daemon grabbed the girl that the Bakemon had brought her and threatened to strangle her with his own hands. With all the confusion Renamon leapt inside thought the ceiling glass kicking Daemon on the back.

Although this made Daemon release the girl, he was not even shaken by Renamon's attack.

-         Good. You finally came. – said Daemon turning around.

-         What do you want?! – snarled Renamon.

-         I want you to come peacefully with me.

-         What if I don't want to? – said Renamon in a menacing tone.

Just in that moment one of the Bakemon's came by and pushed Yuki toward Daemon.

-         Master. This one is carrying this. – said the bakemon showing yuki's digivice hanging from the belt of her jeans.

-         Good. So we got a partnership here. – said Daemon teasing Yuki's hair.

-         Leave her alone. – said Renamon.

-         Of course. All you have to do is come with us. – said Daemon in a persuasive tone.

Renamon bit her lower lip. This was a no win situation so she decided to go. The bakemon surrounded her and shackled her ankles and wrists with energy fields.

-         What should we do with the human? – asked Bakemon as he saw that Daemon was leaving.

-         We can't take risks……….. kill her….. – said Daemon.

-         No! –yelled Renamon struggling to get free.

Just in that moment Wizardmon came down the window and with unexplainable strength pushed the bakemon away and took Yuki in her arms and leapt toward the roof.

-         He's getting away! Shall we follow him? – asked the Bakemon.

-         Don't bother. We got what we wanted. What they can do, makes no difference. – said Daemon leaving the place escorting a shacked Renamon into the portal.

When the police came in, the attackers had vanished as a forgettable memory.

On a roof top two blocks from there. Yuki was still shaking when Wizardmon set her on the floor.

-         Are you all right? – asked Wizardmon.

-         Leave my alone you hideous beast!!! – yelled Yuki. – Help me!! Help me!!

-         No. No! – said Wizardmon covering her mouth. – I'm here to help you. Listen to me! We are gonna get transported into the digiworld any second now.

-         What are they going to do with Renamon? – cried Yuki.

-         I don't know………. – replied Wizardmon lowering his head.

Suddenly a shining white light surrounded them and in seconds they had disappeared.


	10. A Puppet without strings

Bogotá, Colombia

It was a bad day for a visit. Carlos was busy arranging all his paperwork to apply for a university. Despite his attention was diverted at this, he couldn't help to see that Veemon was sitting on the side of his bed with a long face of boredom.

-         Are you ok? – asked Carlos.

-         Glad you asked. – said Veemon leaning his head down.

-         Gennai told me about the angel council and how they were rude to Gatomon.

-         I know………- said Veemon - I am sad because the last time I saw her, she pushed me away…………

-         Oh, I see. I guess……… she did that because she didn't want to hurt you……..

-         How can that be? That hurt a lot……… - said Veemon sadly.

-         Look. You may have felt hurt with that, but she did it to keep you away from trouble with the council………… I know……….girls are weird ………….sometimes……..

-         Has Clara acted weird on you too? – asked Veemon.

-         Ehhhhhhhh., no………- said Carlos blushing all over. – I haven't had the chance to talk to her again. She's so far away.

-         Why don't you go to her.?

-         Because I have decided that I will pursue my career here. Besides, why would I go back to see her? – stammered Carlos.

-         Because, I sensed that thing you called love the last time you talked to her.

-         No. I can't. I mean. I would have to apply to the university she's in……….

-         Why don't you tell your dad, if that's really what you want.

-         I can't……….- said Carlos standing from the side of the bed.

-         Why not?…….- asked Veemon persistently.

-         I don't know………..maybe I'm afraid……….. – said Carlos walking away from the room. Now Veemon's sadness got the best of him as well.

It was also a day of inconveniences. Carlos' father took the car to do his day errands and the pick up was at the dealer getting repaired. Carlos had to go to one of the universities that day by bus. Veemon wanted to join in too, but Carlos wanted him to stay home.

-         Please Carlos. Let me go with you.

-         No way! What will people say if you show up………?

-         I don't have to walk by your side necessarily.

-         What do you mean?

-         I can simply leap from building to building following the transport you're taking.

-         Are you sure you want to do this? – asked Carlos.

-         Of course. What's wrong in wanting to see your city?

-         Ok. Let's see if you can follow. – said Carlos putting on his blue jacket and stepping out of the apartment.

Veemon climbed out the window and clang to the side of the building up to the roof and from there he leapt from rooftop to rooftop following Carlos' steps.

The seventh avenue was closed, so Carlos couldn't go by bus through that route. He had to take an express red bus on the main north highway. To do this, he had to take a connecting bus on the 116 st.

When Carlos boarded the bus to the north highway red bus station he felt a loud thud on the roof of the vehicle. Definitely, Veemon was following close.

Finally, he got off at a bus stop close to the red bus station. These buses were much faster because they worked as a metro rail. They stopped at specially designed stations and drove on exclusive paths that no other vehicles could drive into.

Carlos paid his fare and waited for the articulated bus to arrive. He was expecting to take bus number 60, which would take him pretty quickly to a stop close to the university.

Finally, it came, and Carlos stepped inside to the back of the bus.

Carlos knew that Veemon was following because he could hear faint steps on top of the bus.

Later, they were approaching one of the stops close to the heroes monument. It paid a tribute to Simon Bolivar, a very important historical figure. The bus stop was designed like a train station in the middle of the north highway and there was a bridge for pedestrians that connected to either side of the freeway (North-South, South North) On the North-South side there was a shopping plaza that had cafeterias, restaurants and other shops arranged along the side of the freeway close to its edge.

The bus doors hissed as they closed at this station when Carlos heard a loud bang on top of the bus. Suddenly the banging got louder and finally, Carlos witnessed with horror how the top of the bus was being torn apart by someone.

            " I hope it's Veemon" thought Carlos afraid and mad at the same time.

A huge hole was opened on the roof of the bus and through this opening a face of a creature peaked in.

It's face was round and it seemed that it was made of wood, like a puppet. Above his long wooden nose two metallic disks were in place of where his eyes should have been. His mouth was also a metal shape that moved and articulated because of the moving surrounding wood that resembled living flesh. On top of his head it was wearing a long funny hat.

-         Boo! – said the creature angrily at the passengers.

Meanwhile on top of the bus Veemon had leapt from the roof of the heroes bus station to the roof of bus 60. He saw the wooden little man leaned forward.

-         Hey!! – yelled Veemon. – Who are you?

The puppet raised his head from the interior of the bus and turned around looking at veemon angrily. By this time veemon hadn't noticed that this creature had in his hands a mallet made of metal.

-         The puppet of your nightmares………- said the creature swinging his mallet at Veemon who was surprised by the impact.

At the shopping plaza, a woman was opening the lamp showroom when she saw someone flying through the air smashing through the glass into the shop.

When this happened, Carlos pulled the emergency switch above the door and when the door opened he hoped down the bus onto the highway. He made his way up to the bus stop and then to the bridge to cross to the shopping plaza.

The puppet creature jumped from the top of the bus to the South-North highway heading toward the shopping plaza. A speeding car was coming at him and it honked his horn several times.

When everyone thought the puppet would be ran over, he lifted his mallet and swung it at the hood of the incoming car making it fly through the air in front of hundreds of witnesses.

Despite this Carlos got closer and pressed the left button of his digivice.

The puppet creature paced toward the lamp shop looking for veemon. When he got into the shop past the display a blast sent him flying back to the street smashing the remaining glass in the place.

The huge blue creature stepped out of the shop onto the street. People couldn't believe their own eyes.

-         Who are you?! – asked Xveemon.

-         The name is puppetmon.

-         Whoever you are, you are going to pay for this.

-         Ha! You're tough. But I'm tougher. – said the puppet raising his mallet. The pounding part had a series of blebs that glowed sending a shower of blasts that sent Xveemon flying back into the lamp shop.

Carlos thought it was the right time to press the right button of his digivice.

Seconds later he saw how Flamedramon came out slowly from the lamp shop with the stance to attack his opponent.

Puppetmon smiled evilly knowing that he would play around with this digimon before giving the final strike. But his thoughts were interrupted by a voice that seemed to come from within.

            "Puppetmon, you have to report back. Something came up. Apparently the angel council had another member and he is on the loose……….." – said the voice.

Puppetmon was very upset by these events but he took a deep breath and grinned again knowing that the battle would be simply postponed.

Flamedramon stood still a few feet away from the hideous puppet, but he was taken by surprise when he saw it leap onto the roof of the shopping plaza and vanished. He looked at the end of the block and saw Carlos gesturing to follow him.

So, he also leapt on top of the building to meet up with Carlos at the other side.

-         What was that! – said Flamedramon returning to be veemon.

-         I don't know……. But it looked dangerous. – said Carlos.

Just in that moment they heard police sirens approaching.

-         What do we do? – ask Veemon.

-         I know! – said Carlos. There is a computer shopping mall two blocks from here. Maybe I can log on and ask Gennai what the hell is happening here.

-         Good. Go and I'll follow you - said Veemon climbing the wall to reach the roof once again while Carlos ran up street looking for the15th avenue.

Carlos was sweating through all his pores as he approached the computer shopping mall. El lago (The lake) was the name of the mall, and Carlos ran inside trying to decide how he was going to log into a computer. As veemon jumped down from the roof and entered a flash of light the cell phones of every person in the ground floor of the mall started ringing.

Then, the sky turned black and the computer screens at the displays of the mall switched on glowing white intensely.  The flash of light invaded the place taking Carlos and Veemon with it.


	11. Phantomon and the new child

Pembroke, Canada

Robert came back from High School early that day because he had finished all the assignments in the morning.

He was hoping to see Tentomon and Biyomon today according to the indications given by Gennai through Carlos. So, getting home early was fortunate because Leslie, his little sister would not come home by the time the two digimon would show up.

He opened the door and removed his overcoat. That day was particularly chilly, reminding him of the day he went out with Biyomon and Tentomon to the woods to find their friends(see DIGIMON LEGEND). At that time, his sister was sleeping over at a house of a classmate and when mom and dad came back home he already had hidden his two new friends in his room.

"It would have been a problem" – he thought to himself. "What happened that time was very dangerous and it was not the place to be for a little girl like Leslie. Besides, she would have spilled the beans that I sneaked out from the house taking dad's snow scooter and that could have grounded me for life" He went upstairs quickly. Mom and Dad were still at work and no noises could be heard. However as he approached his bedroom he could hear murmuring voices. He freaked out and his heart started racing as he climbed one more step. The noises were coming from his sister's bedroom. 

He opened the door and almost fainted when he saw that Leslie was in the middle of the room holding Biyomon in her arms.

- You're so cute!!! – she said very excited.

Robert couldn't contain his anger. Now he was going to be in big trouble.

- Leslie!!! – he shouted. – What are you doing?! – said Robert.

- Have you ever heard of knocking?! – replied Leslie very upset.

- This is very serious to be thinking about politeness. – said Robert noticing that Tentomon was on the bed covered with stickers with shapes of stars and rainbows.

Robert walked to Tentomon and started to peel the stickers off.

- What are you doing?! – yelled Leslie very upset. – You're so mean!!! I'm gonna tell mom.

- No, please, don't!!!! – begged Robert. – They are not toys………..

- I know silly. They are your friends. They told me about it…………

- Oh no. Have they spoken to you?

- Yeah, We were about to start to play dollies with Biyomon.

- Biyomon!?! – said Robert turning his sight to the bird-like digimon. – You were supposed to be a secret………. – said Robert with a silly tone.

- Sorry. When we made the jump to your terminal she showed up. What could we do? – asked Biyomon feeling sorry.

- Ok. Fine. But we are gonna need to keep quiet……….I wouldn't like to explain your presence to mom and dad. – whispered Robert.

- Now, If you excuse I was about to brush Biyomon's feathers. – said Leslie taking a red brush in her hand and starting to groom Biyomon who hummed delighted with the attention.

"Now what do I do?" though Robert. "I need to tell her that they have to leave today in the afternoon and they won't be coming back until next week."

- So Robert………- said Leslie holding the brush to the side. – When do I get my very own digivice…………..?

- What?!!!!! You told her about that? – said Robert to Biyomon very upset.

- I didn't say anything. I swear. – replied Biyomon.

With this, both set their sights at Tentomon who was sitting very still on the bed. Robert approached him getting very close.

- Sorry………..It slipped my mind. –said Tentomon. (giant sweatdrop)

- Oh………great……..- protested Robert. – What else can go wrong?

Just in that moment they heard a loud thud. It came from the kitchen.

- Did you hear that? – asked Leslie very afraid.

- Probably it's nothing. I'll go check. – said Robert opening the bedroom door to head downstairs.

- Wait. I'll go with you. – said Leslie with a frightful face.

- Don't be such a crybaby. Stay here! – said Robert closing the bedroom door behind him.

He stepped down to the living room, but nothing was there. He breathed deeply in relief until he heard some clattering noises from the kitchen.

"Damn, What can it be?" –he thought nervously as he got closer to the kitchen door.

He opened the door and saw the refrigerator door open. All around a big mess of broken plates could be seen. Apparently nobody was next to the refrigerator or in the kitchen so Robert sighed with relief.

- Must have been Leslie. God! I'm sooooo gonna kill her… - said Robert to himself turning around.

As he turned around he felt that the refrigerator door started to shut close. Robert watched in horror as the creature next to the refrigerator made itself visible.

It levitated a few inches from the ground. That's why Robert couldn't see it when he went into the kitchen. It looked like a ghostly figure wearing a red hooded cloak. Behind the hood all that could be seen was darkness in which a pair of yellow bright menacing eyes stared back at Robert. On his hand it held a long scythe with a yellowish handle and hanging around its neck it had a golden clock with the numbers on its face being red as blood.

Robert ran to the front door of his home as he was crazy but the monster came levitating behind him. The monster was about to swing its scythe when it felt that somebody charged him from behind.

- Step away! I'm gonna shock him! – said Tentomon producing a lightning bolt from his anthenas that impacted the creature sending him flying out the window.

A stuttered Robert ran back to tend to Biyomon who was hurt when she charged the ghost like creature.

- Biyomon. Thank you. You saved me. – said Robert.

- Thank your sister. She told me to charge Phantomon.

- Phantomon?

- It's one of Cloakmon helpers. I don't know what's he doing here…….. – said Biyomon.

- Ok. He might still be around so let's go outside very carefully. – suggested Robert.

They came out of the house and went to the side where the window was smashed. There was no sign of the monster.

- Look! – said Leslie pointing at the hill close by.

Phantomon was on top of the hill but in an instant it disappeared in thin air.

- What was that all about? – asked Robert.

- I don't know but this looks bad. – said Tentomon approaching the group floating from behind.

- We have to contact the others. – said Robert.

- The others? – said Leslie very excited.

- Aghhhhhh –said Robert in dismay for letting out one more secret. – Come on…….I think we are going to need your help after all. –he said sighing very deeply.

They went inside and fixed all the mess from that brawl and when the afternoon was over everything was back to normal inside the house, except for the broken window.

- What can we tell mom and dad? – asked Leslie concerned about the window.

- Don't worry. I'll say I was playing ball inside the house.…………..There goes my allowance………- said Robert.

- Aren't you going to contact the others? – asked Leslie.

- Let's go to my room. I have to give you something first.

They went upstairs into Robert's room. He opened the drawer of his desktop desk and pulled the two devices out. He handed Biyomon's digivice to Leslie.

- Thank you Robert. – said Leslie with a smile on her face.

- Ok. Now I'll show you how it works.

As he finished explaining his computer screen switched on by itself and the sky outside turned dark. The whole room glowed white for few instants.

When it cleared out, they had disappeared.


	12. Escape from File Island

Tokio, Japan

Henry was staring at the computer screen preoccupied. Daisy called him because in the evening she began detecting strange activity.

- What do you make of it? – asked Henry.

- I don't know. I am not able to scan what's happening on the other side.

- Can you open the portal?

- I'm afraid not. Something is overriding my commands.

Henry rose from his chair and took his coat heading for the door.

- Where are you going? – asked Daisy very puzzled.

- To find the answer…….- replied Henry closing the door.

He drove carelessly to the regional hospital. In his heart he knew that Shibumi was somehow involved in this mess.

He went into the room where Shibumi was kept in, still plugged into monitors and cables.

- I know you can hear me! What's going on right now! – yelled Henry at the Shibumi's petrified body.

Then, as the last time, the alarms of all the monitors went off again. At the heart monitor Henry could read those letters once again:

I, O, P, A, R, K

Henry stood up frozen in fear. He took his cell phone and called Daisy.

- Henry. – Voiced Daisy very concerned when she picked up.- What's happening?

- Have you found the source of the problem?

- I'm scanning all the databases to see which one is corrupted and overriding my system. Do you realize it can take all week to do that?

- Yes. But I have found something that might help us. Try to limit your search looking for databases that have this combination of letters: IOPARK.

- Ok. I'm working on it……………- replied Daisy.

In that moment Henry saw the security guards at the door of the intensive care unit. The nurse came for them when Henry stormed into the hospital.

Just as the security guards came into the room the monitors emitted a white light that sucked Henry into them leaving the guards with their mouths wide open.

Henry opened his eyes and found himself in a place surrounded by sea. Next to him he saw several people lying face down.

- What the hell……….? – he said as he got up and recognized the people there.

Many of them started moving, squirming in the warm and moist sand.

- What happened? – said Carlos sitting down.

- Are you all right? – asked Henry.

- Mr. Wong!!! – What happened? – replied Carlos as he saw the other people along the beach recovering consciousness.

- Wow. What was that! – said TJ rising from the floor helped by agumon.

- We're in my world………. – replied Agumon looking at the surroundings. The sky overhead was blue and below the sea glimmered with many colors.

Henry saw a huge forest behind them and from the bushes two figures emerged.

The one with a pointy hat and a staff came closer to Henry. The other was Yuki who looked very upset and confused.

- Mr Gennai. It's a real honor to see you. My name is Wizardmon.

- Hi Wizardmon. I'm also pleased to be able to come back. – said Henry shaking hands with this new creature and then he looked around puzzled once again. - Do you know where we are?

- Unfortunately no. Apparently we are off limits of the Server Continent.

- Server continent? – asked Gennai.

- Yes. It's the digiworld's mainland sir.

- Any idea what's going on? – asked Henry puzzled.

- Our world is under attack. With Patamon we had to sneak through your portal trying to warn you……….

- Attacked……..? But how. By whom?

- By the dark masters……….. – replied a voice from behind. It was Gatomon.

Henry turned around and saw Gatomon standing next to Clara.

- What happened to you? – asked Clara to Yuki.

- Renamon was abducted by some weird monsters and……. – she said and suddenly she covered her mouth with her hands in a state of shock. – What!!!? I'm speaking your language, what's happening!!!???

- Renamon was kidnapped?! – asked Gatomon.

- Yes……- murmured Yuki shaking her amazement.

- Something must have happened when we got transported here……..- said Henry out loud. He couldn't believe that everybody was speaking the same language.

In that moment he noticed that along the beach there were payphone booths arranged in a straight line. Henry got closer to inspect and in that moment the closest phone started ringing.

Henry frowned and got closer to the pay phone and picked up.

- Hello? – he whispered.

- There's no time to waste! Stay on the beach. You'll get transported to mainland in a few minutes. – said a distant female voice on the other side of the line and then she hung up.

Henry put the receiver back and in that moment a huge mound emerged from the bottom of the sea. It was all black but attached to its base it had metallic braces that looked like scaffolds.

- What a huge rock! – said Leslie pointing at the mound.

- That's not a rock silly! – said Robert correcting her sister. – It's a whale…….or……..it looks like one.

Everybody on the beach was petrified staring at that huge animal that had emerged and then suddenly it seemed that it turned around to face them.

- Come! Mistress Ophanimon summons your presence. – rumbled the voice of the whale.

- Who are you? – asked Gennai to the huge animal.

- My name is Whamon…….. You have to trust me, otherwise this world will perish……..

With these words everybody came closer and Whamon leaned forward to let everybody ride on his huge head.

- Hey. Who is this little girl? – asked Carlos when Leslie got on board.

- My name is Leslie. I am Robert's sister.

- What?! How did you get here anyway? – asked Hector.

- I'm Biyomon's newest, best friend…… - Leslie replied happily showing her digivice to everyone.

- Hey, nice meeting you. My name is Aurora. – said Aurora shaking hands with Leslie.

- Hey. We're about the same age. We can become best friends too!!! Wow, that must be your digimon!!!! He's very cute!!! – said Leslie hugging Hawkmon who blushed all over with embarrassment.

- Ohhhhhhh boy………. – said Hector and Robert almost in unison.

Minutes later they were off shore drifting on a huge ocean.

- Whamon! Excuse me! Do you have any more details of what happened? –yelled Henry from the top of the whale.

- No. Only Ophanimon knows all the answers………- rumbled Whamon's voice. - I'm afraid she's in peril…….I could sense that when she called upon me………

Meanwhile, the other people greeted each other being happy of meeting again.

- So……Where were you when it happened? – asked TJ to Pablo.

- I was watching a football game with Gabumon.

- Hmmmm, Football. What team do you like? Patriots or Packers?

- What? – replied Pablo very confused.

- We were watching Boca Juniors Vs River Plate. – said Gabumon hoping to clear the misunderstanding.

- Say What? – replied TJ even more confused.

Carlos noticed this conflict and intervened.

- I suppose Pablo was watching a Soccer game. – said Carlos getting involved.

- It's football……. – said Pablo very upset. He didn't like this particular game to be called Soccer.

- Ahhhhhh – said TJ scratching his head. – That game………Sorry, I still go for the Patriots.

Carlos grinned and turned around looking at the endless sea that stretched in front of them. He noticed that Clara was on the other side looking down, like if she was seasick. Gatomon was crouched next to her trying to comfort her.

Veemon gazed up noticing that Gatomon tried to look away from him which made him feel very sad. Despite this, Carlos got closer and took Clara by the shoulder.

- Are you all right? – asked Carlos.

- I'm fine…….- replied Clara standing straight, also trying to look in the opposite direction.

- It doesn't look like it……….- said Carlos trying to look Clara straight to the eyes.

- You haven't written or called in the last weeks. – said Clara sighing, pacing away from Carlos.

- I know…..- said Carlos. – I have been busy…………thinking…………..you know…………

- About what? – asked Clara raising his voice with cheerful enthusiasm.

As Carlos thought he was going to get drenched with his own sweat somebody yelled behind him.

- We're getting close to the shore!!! – rumbled Whamon's voice.

- Coming…………- said Carlos turning around leaving Clara waiting for an answer.

Whamon approached the shore located on high ground. Everybody very carefully hopped down from the huge animal except for Laika who was sitting with her head between her legs shaking in fear.

Carlos came back and got close to her.

- Come on. It's all right………… - said Carlos offering her hand at the frightful girl who had Palmon beside her trying to shake her fear of heights.

- What!!? I can understand you………- said Laika raising her face.

- I know you're afraid, but you have to come. – said Carlos leaning down.

- Ok……… - said Laika taking Carlos' hand, action that was not of the likes of Clara.

- Thank you Whamon. – yelled Gennai as the huge whale turned around sinking into the big blue.

- Good luck…….. – were the last words they heard from the whale before it disappeared.


	13. Corruption of an angel

Lucemon was guiding the humans through the woods surrounding the council, trying to regroup with other digimon that were trying to hold the dark masters back.

- Stay close together. – ordered Lucemon as he paced cautiously through the forest.

- You don't have to say it twice. – said Thompson clutching on his pistol.

- I think that we outran them for now. – said Lucemon.

Just in that moment he felt a jolt of electricity throughout his entire body, which made him fall unconscious.

- I got him sir! – yelled Miller holding the net gun.

- What the hell did you do? – asked Thompson.

- Just following orders. We are supposed to take one of the creatures back to base.

- Oh yeah! How are we supposed to find our way back to base if you just knocked our guide out cold?

- Not necessarily sir. – said Miller pulling his radio out of his pocket. He turned up the volume so Thompson could hear clearly.

- Team alpha………….………………Your transmission is faint but we are receiving.

The group of soldiers was very happy and pleased with the possibility of going home having completed their mission. But their happiness was interrupted by a fastidious noise coming from behind a tree in front of them.

The soldiers gasped in horror when they saw that someone was watching them from behind the tree and was making a cracking noise.

- Come out where we can see you……….!! – yelled Miller pulling his gun out.

The cracking noise got louder and louder making the hearts of the soldiers beat faster and faster.

Then, there was a loud cracking noise. Miller noticed that his gun had been yanked from his hand in flash.

Jhonson started to fire his gun frenetically when suddenly the cracking noise came about again and in front of the very eyes of the others Jhonson was pulled by a strange force towards the dark side of the woods.

- Come out! You coward!!! – yelled Miller grasping his gun tightly.

From behind a tree, like if it was mixed with the foliage a figure stepped into the light. He was 7 feet tall and slim. His face was all pale and covered with a red purplish mask. His lips, despite being big, they couldn't cover the fangs that came out from his gums. His outfit, that would look to a modern person as the outfit of an old fashion bellboy, was a perfectly fitted suit for a nineteen century person.

- Stay back! – said Thompson pointing his gun at the stranger who simply stood still with a huge grin on his face.

- You call me coward? – replied the stranger. – You shot him on the back…… - said the stranger referring to Lucemon trapped in the net.

- That's none of your business. Now, let my men go and we'll leave peacefully.

- Oh. You are mistaken, because you are not leaving. – said the stranger cracking a red whip that he was holding in his right hand.

With a rapid movement, the whip slapped Thompson unconscious.

- Master Myotismon! – called a floating figure behind this stranger. – I called back for the others.

- You wasted your time. These humans have saved me lots of time………. – said Myotismon very pleased.

- They informed that they got what we need.

- Excelent! – said Myotismon very pleased.

- By the way, your Excellency. What will we do with the angel and the human strangers?

- Oh yes……….. I have a great idea. – said Myotismon approaching to the net where Lucemon was held captive and set him free.

- What are you doing sir? – cried the rounded shape with bat wings that drifted close to myotismon.

- Why hold him captive when I can have a little fun…?.. – said Myotismon putting his hand on Lucemon's head. With this his hand shone for few seconds and then faded away.

- What did you do sir?

- I have heard stories that the angel council is all good, and incorruptible. I always like to defy theories with my own experiments………… I have planted a virus in his system. When he wakes up, he will have no memory of who he is and eventually he will become the worst evil that this world will ever know.

- But sire! Don't you think the others will become upset with this?

- Don't defy me you fool! – yelled Myotismon at the rounded henchman. – He'll be so confused and desperate when he wakes up that he will run endlessly in angst until the day of his rising comes………

- What about the humans?

- We don't need their interference. – said Myotismon turning his sight on the pile of humans behind him. - Have them dropped at the limit of this world……..

- You're gonna let them live sire?

- Of course……….If they are harmed, more like them will come. It wouldn't be good for our plans………for now……….

- Ok sir. – said the drifting bat winged monster leaving the scene.

Later, the dark masters received the report from Myotismon. They didn't seem to care about Lucemon or about the humans. They had what they needed and they had to head back to spiral mountain to complete their evil bidding.

Many hours later, in the US, an assistant came with an important memo for the General in charge of the mission who sent the soldiers to the mysterious world.

- What?! Is this absolutely confirmed? – asked the General to the messenger.

- Yes sir. – replied the man who had brought the memo.

- I can't believe this! -said the senior officer as he read the memo. – Our men were found stranded somewhere in Nairobi…………..?


	14. The Power Of Human Feelings

It had been 20 minutes since they came to shore, but, as they walked, they could see the endless burden of destruction left behind by the dark masters.

With horror they could see villages and small settlements being consumed by flames while small baby digimon fled crawling for cover.

A pack of these digimon changed direction when they saw the passing by visitors. They were little green blobs with big eyes and mouth, and they yelled, - Help us!, Help Us!

Palmon, leapt forward and raised her arms, - Calm Down! Numemon. – she said to the pack of desperate critters. – We've come to help you!

Some sniffling could be heard among the crowd of small critters. The humans and their digimon did not understand why until they saw that a group of numemon was carrying something and they were coming their way.

- Oh no! – said Carlos when he recognized Elecmon, who was all beaten up and bruised.

The numemon set the miserable creature to the floor and in instants the humans came to his aid.

- What happened! – yelled Veemon as he saw a poor Elecmon who was barely trying to speak.

With tears on his eyes he began slowly to word what had happened.

- They destroyed it!................ Now it's no more………… - he gasped faintly.

- What did they destroy? – asked Carlos approaching the creature.

- …………..The city of the beginning…….. it's gone………..- said Elecmon almost fainting.

- Oh dear……….- murmured Gennai distantly and nodding his head in disapproval. – That cannot be good…………….

All the humans were grasped by an unpleasant sensation. With the city of the beginning gone, their digimon could die in a battle without the possibility of coming back.

- We must head for the council………..- suggested Gatomon. – There must be something we can do.

- I agree. But…………wait…………Where's Agumon? – said TJ looking all around for his friend.

Just then, they saw Agumon coming back from the other side of the village holding something in his claws. TJ almost immediately recognized his goggles, which made him feel optimistic about the situation.

- I figured we might need them…..for luck. – voiced Agumon approaching TJ.

- Let's head for the council and hope we're not too late. – voiced Carlos looking toward the other end of the village.

Everybody followed Patamon toward the site where the council palace was located. He figured that what they were about to see was not a pretty picture, remembering when he heard the blast coming from the palace when Machinedramon attacked.

Gatomon, on the other hand, was not prepared to see such a landscape of destruction before her. The pillars that surrounded the circular structure were completely smashed and they had collapsed inward and certain areas had been turned into smoking ruble.

She got closer and kneeled next to one of the pillars and couldn't contain her anger, so she punched the remains of one of them leaving a deep mark in it.

- They will pay………… - she cursed as she looked all around wondering if the members of the council were unharmed.

Patamon flew around the damaged structure separating from the rest of the group when suddenly he flew back to call the others.

- Come. Quick! – he said flying that way around again.

Everybody followed him to the other side of the palace. The sight was discouraging.

There was a giant pink bluish blob that covered the entire main entrance. Inside, distorted shades of what seemed to be the members of the council were floating suspended in the viscid fluid.

Gatomon full of anger charged the blob but she was immediately rejected backwards along with a surge of energy that shocked her tossing her to the ground.

- Gatomon! Are you Ok? – yelled a very concerned Clara.

- I'm fine…….. – said Gatomon cooling her bad temper trying to analyze the situation at hand.

Just then, something in the blob started twitching and glowing and then a loud female voice could be heard.

- You have reached us finally……..- said the voice.

- Who are you? – asked Carlos.

- I'm Ophanimon, member of the digimon council of angels.

- What happened here? – asked Iori who hadn't talked before because he was fearful of speaking and not being understood.

- Our world is in peril. The threat you managed to eliminate has returned empowered and more dangerous than ever. – said the voice of Ophanimon. - The digimon warriors we called upon to defend our world were utterly defeated and their hope to come back was thwarted when the city of the beginning was destroyed.

- How could they do this? – snarled Gatomon.

- Yes. How could someone cause all this senseless destruction……?- commented Yuki still thinking of her friend Renamon.

- All this destruction is not senseless at all. – interrupted Ophanimon. – The dark masters were seeking the sacred stones which were hidden in all the four cardinal points of our world after your last battle (See Digimon Legend)

- How could that be? – asked Gennai very surprised.

- You were wise modifying and hiding the remains of their program that turned flesh into data, but the dark masters and their lord were able to come back and track the monitor programs that you had designed to protect the stones. The dark masters managed to trap the essence of Qinglongmon _(Azulongmon), _Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon and Xuanwumoninside the stones holding them captive for their new plan.

- New plan? – said everybody almost in unison.

- A conscience from outside of this world warned me that this new nameless identity intends to use the data of the sacred stones along with the data of an advanced digimon to produce a detonation; a detonation that will cover this whole world in darkness and corrupt the data of any of the remaining peaceful digimon.

This comment made everyone feel fearful. Now everybody knew why Renamon was kidnapped.

- I wanna go home!...........- cried Leslie.

Aurora looked discouraged and could only stare at Hector trying to find some hope.

- Wait!! – yelled Gennai as nobody has heard him before. – Ophanimon. I need to contact a friend in my world who might have the solution we need.

- Very well then………..- said Ophanimon.

Gennai's cell phone levitated toward the blob and glowed for brief instants. Then a dial tone could be heard. The phone was dialing out loud to Daisy's cell phone. After two rings everybody heard the sound of someone picking up.

- Henry!!? Thank god!! – said Daisy with a tone of relief. – Where are you?

- I'm on the other side. – yelled Gennai replying.

- But how? - replied Daisy very impressed.

- A high authority of this world brought us in. Now listen. Have you completed the search?

- Yes. With the letters you requested. I, O, P, A, R, K. There are still many combinations and I can't figure it out.

- Wait. – said Ophanimon. The entity that is upon us has turned away from his origin, and hence he turned away from his name.

- What's that supposed to mean? His name was Alphamon, right? – asked Daisy very confused. Omega which is the opposite of Alpha doesn't have those letters.

In the confusion Pablo commented the situation.

- This looks like an apocalypse to me……… - he murmured.

- Wait! – Said Gennai. – That's it. We were getting very literal with the opposites. Of course! In the bible the last book is the apocalypse. Try to match those letters.

- Ok. I typed: APOKARI.mon. – replied Daisy. Then there was a long silence.

Henry was getting very impatient. He even feared that the communication was cut off.

- Daisy?!! - queried Henry anxiously.

- Henry. You're facing a database so big, that it cannot be deleted……….

- What? – said Henry.

- It would take years to clean this data electronically……….- replied Daisy.

- Any suggestion? – asked Henry.

- Wait! Do you remember when the project was in development that the rest of the team was working on containment of data?

- Oh yeah! I remember……..You're talking about the firewall…………

- Exactly. You may not be able to delete it, but you may contain him so he can not do any more harm.

- Cool! Let's try that……- replied Henry.

After a few minutes the voice of Daisy sounded discouraged.

- I cannot get though…………

Everybody lowered their heads, expecting impending doom.

- Quick. – said Ophanimon. – Upload the program at my signal and I will try to give it a physical shape so it can be set directly from here.

A white glow appeared in front of the blob and instants later in front of it, floating above Henry's head there was a cylindrical shape. It was a 30 cm bar that glowed as it descended toward Henry's hand.

Once on his hands, the glow fainted, and Henry contemplated the cylindrical piece of gray metal that had inscriptions engraved all around that glowed with different colors.

- Behold of the task that's ahead of you………..-said Ophanimon. - You have to find your way into their lair and set the program inside of one of the sacred stones.

With these words everybody looked toward the darkest spot of the digiworld. They guessed this was the location of Spiral Mountain and they were filled with fear.

- No way!!! – said Pablo. – If those monsters could defeat you, they are gonna make dust out of all of us………

- I agree with that! – said Carlos. – We have no way to defeat them.

- However, there's a way. – interrupted Ophanimon. - I know that Mr. Gennai has been trying to improve the evolutions but has found difficulties along the way. Deliberating with the council we have decided that since you're the last ones standing we have to give you a power of great proportions. But before we give it to you, you have to understand its source.

Daisy was listening attentively when she felt that something behind her was moving. Henry's briefcase was rattling sideways like if it wanted to take off. Suddenly it got sucked into the computer screen in front of the very eyes of Daisy.

Henry was impressed to see his own briefcase glowing and drifting several feet above the ground. Like if it was magic the briefcase opened and the devices that Henry had been working on floated in midair surrounded by a mysterious glow.

With this, Ophanimon started explaining the nature of the power that was about to be given.

- This world has existed since humans have fancied an imagination. In the beginning, all their positive thoughts drifted thorough the air and collided forming a great disorganized chaos. It remained like this for ages until you found the way to channel the information, manipulating it and organizing it. From this scaffold our world was formed, and then you developed our artificial intelligence that became the last step in our evolution. However as we organized our world we found that we needed to seek protection from outside aggression so we went to the source, the origin of our world and actually we found two origins. The first one, was a world full of color, a small world where human dreams take real shapes that filter to this world as a database. From here we drew the essence of our power.

In that moment the glow in front of the blob took the shape of flat shapped panel with luminous letters. Words started to be spelled on that panel.

COURAGE

LOVE

FRIENDSHIP

PURITY

KNOWLEDGE

SINCERITY

KINDNESS

LIGHT

HOPE

- Human feelings……….- voiced Ophanimon. – A great source of power.

- Feelings indeed!!! – interrupted a voice.

- Cherubimon! Let me finish!

- Aren't you gonna tell them about that other world we found? - protested Cherubimon.

- I'm getting there. Stop pestering me! – Ordered Ophanimon and she continued with her story.

- But then we saw another world. The world of human evil: A world dominated by a huge dark sea that extends as far as the eye can see, where human evil transforms into languid, pathetic creatures that feed others that are huge and powerful. It's the sum of all the dark sides of every human. So, after seeing the extent of your evil, we felt so discouraged that we had relied on the power of human feelings to hold our essence so we decided to create warriors to protect us, but we had to look for a different source of power. That's where we found the elements of you world:

FIRE

WATER

WIND

WOOD

EARTH

STEEL

ICE

THUNDER

ROCK

- We witnessed their great power and decided that these forces were to be used to create powerful warriors that would stand by our side in times of crisis. But, due to disagreements among ourselves we never decided to give true shapes to the warriors so we have been standing here deliberating. Unfortunately the dark masters struck first and unfortunately that power has been buried below the ground you stand. Now comes the time where we have to turn to you and your companions the power of our essence. Our last and only line of defense: The power of human feelings.

When she said this, the small metallic chips that Henry had shown to Daisy drifted out of the briefcase and as glowing fireflies they descended upon the humans.

TJ, Pablo, Laika, Hector, Leslie and Robert received in their hands the small and flat metallic plates along with a golden necklace that had a pendant shaped for the metalic plates to fit in.

- What's the necklace for? - asked Henry impressed by this new item.

- It's a bridge between this new power and the digivices. It's the piece of the puzzle you were missing to perfect the evolution -replied Ophanimon, as five of the words in the flat panel dissapeared leaving only:

KINDNESS

HOPE

LIGHT

- Light and hope, are very powerful forces that will be given to the digimon that belong to this council. The power of light and hope are the only ones that prevail when the rest are gone. Hence, they shine for themselves and they do not require of a human partner to work. So, Gatomon and Patamon you will be able to evolve one step further whenever you want.

- No….wait! I also want this power linked to the feelings of my partner. – said Gatomon looking at Clara compassionately. – I believe in her………

- Wait! What's the use of having hope if you can't share it. –said Patamon flying closer to Yuki. – Please, be my partner. I'll help you get Renamon back.

- You will……? – said Yuki with tears on her eyes. – Of course.

- So be it. Gatomon. You will be the warrior of light. When your partner sees the light of truth then you will be able to evolve. Patamon, you have humbly offered to share your hope with this human. When she shares her hope with you, you will be able to evolve further. With these two more metallic plates and necklaces descended upon Clara and Yuki

Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon were puzzled and frustrated. They wouldn't have crests to evolve further.

- Excuse me. –said Carlos approaching the glowing blob. – But, What about them?

- We chose the others because they can't use the other evolution that was provided by Mr Gennai. We haven't forgotten you, because thanks to that modification you will be able to use two of these powers turning them into protecting armors.

The briefcase glowed once again and from it the strange white contraptions came down to Carlos, Aurora, Iori, Clara and Yuki.

- Each of these terminals will contain two digieggs programmed with the power of two crests. This will replace the B mode –said Ophanimon.

Iori looked at the rectangular contraption with curiosity inspecting every corner until he found a switch. When he pressed it the lid popped up revealing a screen beneath. Carlos and Aurora did just they same noticing that on display there was a picture of two items with ornaments around them.

- Look! – said Iori. –On the left there is a symbol of a Christian cross with 4 triangles around it, and on the right a symbol that looks like two circles connected to one another.

- Weird……- voiced Aurora. – Mine are different…..it has a symbol of a heart on the left and on the right a symbol of a rain drop with a circle in the middle.

- Mine are different too! – said Carlos. – On the left a symbol of a sun and on the right a symbol of a coffee grain with projections to the sides.

- What? – said Clara. – Are these for us too? – she said opening the lid and seeing on the center of the screen the symbol of a sun that has its rays resembling flower petals.

- The power of light and hope can take many shapes and advantages. – said Ophanimon explaining the situation.

- I hope we find Renamon on time…….- said Yuki looking at the symbol on the center of the screen of her new device that looked like an angel.

Everybody looked up and noticed that on the flat screen only one word remained spelled:

KINDNESS

- Excuse me…..- asked Aurora very politely. – What do these symbols mean?

- You'll have to discover that for yourselves to unleash their power.

- What about kindness? – asked Carlos referring to the last word on the flat panel.

There was a pause but then the voice of all the members of the angel council rumbled:

- Kindness emits a very bright light capable of covering every corner even if there is total darkness. – then Ophanimon continued: - This power has to be divided in two because it is too strong to be held by only one of you, so I will appoint Gatomon and Patamon to harness this power until it becomes inevitable to use it. Also, be aware that to activated it requires the ultimate proof of faith, so be wise. If this power is used against the enemy our essence will become depleted and we will have to become dormant for ages to come back to this world.

- Ok. There's no time to waste! – said TJ pointing at the place where spiral mountain was located.

- Wait! – said Ophanimon. – Have you chosen a lider?

- A lider?…… - mumbled the humans among themselves.

- Will you be the leader? – asked Aurora to Carlos yanking the sleeve of his brown jacket.

- What? Me? – answered Carlos. – I couldn't possibly…….. – he stammered as he saw that everybody was watching him with a smile on their faces.

- You have been able to settle our differences……- said Pablo.

- You have told me to conquer my fear…… - said Laika who finally decided to integrate to the group.

- You have taught us to stick together… - said Hector.

The glow in the blob became more intense. Ophanimon had also decided that Carlos was the appointed one.

- But you will need a symbol that will bind you. Like a battle flag. – said Ophanimon.

TJ stared at his goggles briefly and then looked up.

- Hey man! – he said tossing the goggles at Carlos.

- What the……..- said Carlos taking the goggles in his hands.

- The bearer of the goggles will be the leader of this group of humans. – said Ophanimon. - None of the digimon warriors that fights on our side will attack you because I will send envoys everywhere in this world to pass the word that a group of humans led by the goggle bearer come in peace and will destroy the evil that's upon us. Good luck.

With these, the glow inside the blob fainted and then everything became very silent.


	15. The Path to Spiral Mountain

Gatomon waved her tail on the air happily seeing that the glow of her tail ring had come back.

- That's more like it! I feel I have my powers back.

Meanwhile Carlos was still overwhelmed by the fact that the others had chosen him as the leader.

- Why didn't we pick Gennai instead? – asked Carlos while trying to figure out how to put on the goggles.

- Because I don't have a digimon to back me up………. – said Gennai looking at the ruined angel council building from which his cell phone came drifting down to his hands.. – Besides I have to keep in touch with Daisy to trace our route if we can. – and just as he said this the phone started ringing.

With a gesture saying "I told you so" he pressed the send button on his cell phone.

- I'm still here Daisy.

- Good. I was able to create a communication channel. Ophanimon sent me a file that uncompressed shows me a map to spiral mountain. I'm gonna try to guide you through the shortest route possible. – said Daisy speaking through the headset of her computer.

- That's excellent. We'll follow your indications then.

Carlos finally figured the way to put the headband around his head.

- So…………How do I look? – he said with a superhero stance.

- Awful……….- replied Clara.

- Why??????

- It doesn't go with your hairdo…..- said Clara mocking at Carlos.

- Ha, Ha……..What?! You want me to have spiked and long hair to go with the goggles.

They both laughed staring at each other but on the other hand, Gatomon would't turn around to look at Veemon.

Just then Leslie came by.

- Excuse me sir……….So……….where do we go now? – asked the girl who was wearing a yellow sweater.

- I don't know. Let's ask Gennai.

Carlos got closer to Gennai who was still on the phone with Daisy. Noticing that everybody was ready to go he spoke up.

- Ok. Listen up. We have to walk toward the strange mountain you see over there, - he said pointing to the west.

Everybody looked that way again and between dark clouds they could see a gigantic slender mountain constituted by pillars that twisted into each other like if it were a giant tree trunk. At the summit a plateau structure could be seen covered by a strange and dense gas from which bursts of lightning came down to hit the summit.

- Not a very friendly place……..- sighed TJ.

- Cheer up man! – said Agumon with enthusiasm. – I'll help you get through.

Leslie got closer to Robert and started clinging on his clothes.

- It's scary!!........I don't wanna go!! – she sobbed.

- You were the one who wanted to come! Don't be a nuisance! – replied Robert trying to shake her off him.

Aurora didn't like Robert's attitude and came to him.

- Hey……Try to understand her…….She's your sister. – said Aurora quite upset.

- Don't get rough on me! What do you know about little sisters? – challenged Robert replying to Aurora.

- Not much…….. – said Aurora in a sad tone of voice. – I don't have a brother or sister.

- Sorry……….- said Robert. – I didn't know.

- Well, Now you know! So we have to follow them and we have to be together. – said Aurora taking Leslie by the hand. – Come on. We're all here…….nothing will happen to you. – said Aurora in a soothing tone of voice.

- Ok………- said Leslie wiping her eyes.

- That's the way Aurora…. – said Hawkmon congratulating the attitude of his partner.

Gennai called everybody to order again.

- Ok. Ok! Don't loose your concentration. Daisy has uploaded a pointer to each of the digivices. The blinking spot onscreen shows the most likely location of the sacred stones.

Everybody looked at the screen of their digivices, and saw the blinking spot at the edge of the screen.

- I see on the map that there is some kind of factory installation on the way to spiral mountain. Look for power lines around you………If you follow them it should be easy to get there. – said Daisy imparting the instructions to Gennai.

Yuki stepped forth and commented about Elecmon and Wizardmon.

- What do we do about them? – she asked Gennai.

- I'll stay here with Elecmon. – said Wizardmon holding his staff firmly.

- Ok. It's settled. Let's go find those power lines to follow them. – said Gennai

- They are on the other side of the hill. But be careful when you reach the factory, it's guarded by a powerful digimon. – said Wizardmon taking Elecmon in his arms.

- Hey…….With these on……- said Carlos showing the goggles. – we won't have problems.

- Then. Good luck. And please……….take care.

- We will. – said Gennai guiding the others to the other side of the hill.

Effectively, there were power line posts that extended as far as the eye could see along a dusty road. They walked following the posts for a couple of hours. The sun of the digiworld was at its summit and everybody started complaining.

- It's really hot. I don't understand why are we feeling the weather if the last time we came we couldn't even feel the wind. – said Carlos complaining.

- I think it's because the last time we came our whole physical bodies came through. This time is different…….

- How is it different? – asked Carlos at Gennai.

- Daisy told me that she could trace us because she could see our databases on the screen.

- Databases? You mean that we are data right now?

- I think that the power of the sacred stones was used before they were seized to brought us here. Maybe as a desperate measure from the angel council.

- But, what does that mean? Does it mean our bodies dissolved into data?

- I don't know…….Maybe our physical bodies are drifting between this world and ours……. It's hard to tell…….

- Now I know why I feel the heat but I don't feel thirsty or with urge to go to the bathroom. – said Carlos looking back.

They were getting close to a place where the air felt hotter and heavier. They figured they were approaching a factory. As they walked, the dust that raised from the ground got dispersed revealing a building with many smoking pipes around it. The power lines ended just before a metallic bridge that crossed toward the entrance of the building.

All the group walked cautiously toward the bridge to reach the entrance. Suddenly Hawkmon twitched.

- Look out!!! – he said pulling one of his feathers and throwing it at the luminous object that was coming toward the group splitting it in half.

- Who's there! – demanded Hawkmon. – Show yourself!!

30 paces away from the group a figure that walked stiffly approached. His body was made of metal but part of his face looked human. One of his eyes glowed with a red color and as he moved he produced whirring sounds

- A robot? – said Robert amazed at what he was seeing.

- Who are you? Why do you attack? – asked Gennai at the metallic creature who voiced his response.

- You are intruders. Stay away or suffer the consequences.

- We can't….. – explained Gennai. – You have to let us through.

The robot didn't answer. Instead he drew his arms back like if he was going to attack again. Just then a chirping voice was heard from the sky above.

- Stop this instant! Pi! – said the voice of a furry and rounded creature that approached the robot flying toward it holding a golden staff. – Don't you see they are the destined ones! – said the furry creature that looked like a small fairy flying close to Carlos to show to the robot the goggles.

- Andromon did not notice…….sorry….. – he said slowly.

- You digimon machines are always dumb! Pi! – said the fairy creature approaching Gennai. – Greetings! I'm Pixiemon, envoy of the council in this area. Sorry for this misunderstanding Pi!

Pablo got closer to TJ and commented.

- That Pi is getting in my nerves already!

Pixiemon looked upset and approached Pablo.

- You're lucky that there is no time to train you for battle. Because you would be mopping floors. Pi! – said the creature angrily at Pablo.

- Ok. Don't get mad……Sorry about that.

Then Pixiemon drifted toward the middle of the group and flew his way to the front.

- You're lucky!. Pi! Because from here the entrance to spiral mountain is difficult to find. I'll guide you through the entrance.

Gomamon was listening carefully when he got distracted.

- Hector! Hector! Did you see that? – said the seal creature pulling Hector's trousers.

- What? – said Hector.

- There was something there watching us………. – said Gomamon.

Hector looked around but he couldn't see what his friend was talking about.

- I don't see anything…… Now relax. We can't afford to get lost here. – said Hector as he walked forward seeing that everybody was already following Pixiemon.

Mixed with the landscape a strange orb with a weird eyeball on the front. was floating above the ground. The orb could see and listen sending a transmission far away to a dark palace.

On his monitor, Myotismon watched carefully at the actions of the new destined.

- Demidevimon! – he yelled.

Just then, the round figure that accompanied him when he captured Lucemon showed up.

- What's your wish master? – said Demidevimon.

- The digimon that were missing came back…….- he said wickedly.

- That cannot be good………your evilness…….So……Do we send troops to kill them?

- Oh no, my good slave…….- said Myotismon licking his upper lip. – Why should we waste troops if we can delight seeing them kill each other.

- Kill each other, Master? – asked Demidevimon very puzzled.

- The council mistakenly gave them the power of good human feelings without telling them that these powers are corruptible and can be turned against them. – said Myotismon in delight.

- But sire…….. How can we make them turn against each other…….? – asked Demiveemon.

- It's easy. Humans are in nature selfish, envious and destructive. They would kill their own peers to obtain what they want………..I've seen it…………- said Myotismon with a grin on his face.

He approached the screen as he saw that his remote spy was watching Clara. Myotismon stepped closer to the screen and touched the screen with his cold fingers

- Yes…… - he said as the spy focused on Carlos. – This human seems to be fond of this girl…….. the girl with the digimon that holds the power of light and half of the power of kindness. – he said as he saw that Gatomon's tail ring was glowing and then he ordered Demidevimon.

- Prepare my carriage and tell the other servants we'll be having a visitor….. – he said with a smile on his face. – If the digimon that hold the power of kidness are split up, there is nothing they can do to stop us………

- What about the others……………? – asked Demidevimon.

- That's where you come in……….. you will poison their minds and make them turn against each other. – he said stepping closer to Demidevimon.

- I get it now boss………- replied Demidevimon with a grin on his face. – Consider it done.

Saying this, he flew away to follow his master's commands.


	16. Vampire's Bride, Vampire's Groom

- Stay close, Pi! – yelled Pixiemon drifting ahead of the group.

Meanwhile, Veemon paced behind Gatomon.

- Please. Why won't you talk to me? – begged Veemon trying to keep up with Gatomon, who swiftly leaped from place to place.

She was listening to him, but did not answer. Her mind was still very confused.

"Is this a test?" she said to herself. "They said it before……. I have to prove myself worthy."

Pixiemon turned around and spoke up making sure that everybody was listening.

- Ok, Listen up! Pi! We're getting closer to the entrance of the underground of Spiral Mountain, so pay attention. – said the fairy creature flying around each of the humans. – The power that the council has given you is very strong Pi!, but, have in mind that from the moment you received it, your very souls are connected. Pi! Your digimon will be driven by your thoughts and actions, and their pain will be your pain.

- Wait a second! – said TJ. – Does that mean that if they are hurt we'll be hurt too?

- You'll feel their pain, Pi! Making you feel afraid and lonely, but, you should never give in, no matter what, pi!

They continued walking and Veemon was still pacing behind Gatomon trying to talk to her, when suddenly she turned around.

- Finally! – said Veemon. – Will you listen to me now? I don't mean to be a nuisance……………….

In that moment Gatomon's claws popped out of her gloves.

- But………… If you feel like we shouldn't talk about it……. That's fine….with me……… - said Veemon stepping back from the armed feline.

- Shut up Silly…………Listen……….- she said trying to tilt her ears backwards.

- What………..the………- said Veemon raising his ears to listen attentively.

He could hear the sound of something big and fast coming their way. It was like the sound of whirling wind. However, he didn't give much importance to it and turned back to gatomon to talk again.

- Look! If you are trying to avoid me………..just say so…………

Just in that moment a huge cloud of dust blinded Veemon. However, he could see how something that looked like a red tongue grabbed Gatomon by the neck yanking her from the ground. Just after that he felt that something grabbed his neck too and then he became unconscious.

- Look up there!!! – shouted Aurora pointing at the sky.

She saw a huge carriage that was all black and was pulled by two pairs of hideous beasts that had three pair of red eyes at each side of their head. Their face was covered by a black leather mask and the rest of the body seemed to be wrapped in leather.

Blended with the dust and sand she could see the figure of a tall man walking among them, and suddenly, she heard Clara screaming. She wandered in the cloud of dust for brief moments until she found Hawkmon.

- Aurora! They are attacking us! – said Hawkmon holding one of his feathers as a sword. He intended to toss the feather blindly in the storm.

- No wait! I heard Clara. You could hurt her. – yelled Aurora

Just in that moment, the cloud o dust started to rise from the ground and the group saw with horror how Veemon and Carlos were trapped by this red tongue as well.

With a feeling of hopelessness she saw how the carriage turned around and flew to the opposite side like a rocket carrying its captives on the side.

Just then she felt her own body wrapped by a strange red vine. She looked back and saw that creatures that looked like eggplants with vine like tentacles were surrounding them. They had menacing eyes and a wide mouth with many teeth.

- Shoo! Scram! – yelled Pixiemon while he drifted all around shocking the eggplant creatures with his staff. – You Veggiemon never learn!! Out, Out!! – he said while Hawkmon was able to get loose and he began to swing his sword cutting the vines from the veggiemon who ran horrified in the opposite direction.

Gennai looked around still shaking with what just happened and then he took notice of the absence of Carlos, Veemon, Clara and Gatomon.

- They took them! – said Robert. – Now what?!!

- I'll go chase that carriage to get them back! – said TJ with determination.

Pixiemon flew in front of him to stop him.

- Impossible. Pi! – yelled the creature. – We have to continue to spiral mountain or this world will be covered with darkness forever Pi!

- Those are my friends we are talking about here! – replied TJ. – Besides that, without the leader we are risking ourselves to be attacked.

- Anyone who could have attacked us has been left behind Pi!. All that lies ahead are enemies so stay together or we'll be in deep trouble Pi. – replied Pixiemon turning red of anger.

- Sorry, little one…….But I have to follow that carriage! Who's with me!? – asked TJ

- I'll go with you……. – said Pablo raising his hand.

The others were about to step forward too but TJ stopped them.

- But….I think Pixiemon is right. You should continue to spiral mountain. If we fail, you might defeat the one who's behind all this and revert all this craziness to normal.

- I'll take care of the rest of them. – said Gennai waving his hand. – Now go!

So TJ and Robert along with their digimon ran on the direction that the carriage had taken.

Carlos woke up in the middle of a strange forest. All around the tree foliage was pink and the smell was sweet and overwhelming.

He looked around wondering what was wrong when he saw that Veemon was trapped in an oversized birdcage that hanged from one of the trees.

- Carlos! Are you ok? – yelled Veemon from above.

- I'm fine. Can you get out?

- No. I'm all tied up in here. – said Veemon noticing his foot was shackled to the iron floor of the cage.

- What happened? – Carlos asked.

- I don't remember. We were walking with the others and now I woke up in here.

Carlos looked around wondering why he was not shackled as Veemon inside a cage. Suddenly, his eyes became fixed on a person walking into the place he was at.

It was a very beautiful woman. Blonde hair, nice lips, perfect nose; a person who would make miss America look awful. Her body was covered with a sexy red dress.

- Hello handsome……….- said the woman as she approached Carlos.

- Who are you? – said Carlos looking at the woman from top to bottom.

- I'm the girl of your dreams…………. – she said approaching Carlos in a very suggestive way.

- So………I'm dreaming right? – said Carlos feeling steam under his shirt.

- You could say you're dreaming. – said the woman kissing Carlos lightly on the lips.

Carlos checked his pockets and noticed that he was missing his digivice and D-terminal.

- Wait……- said Carlos to the woman. – I must have dropped something.

- Non sense…… - said the woman with a very sexy tone of voice. – Why don't you lie down here and wait for me….. I'll be right back……….-she said walking to a corner until she was out of sight.

Carlos began to feel dizzy but very happy at the same time. He felt overwhelmed by the sweet perfume that scented the place.

The woman after coming out of the meadow she was in changed her shape. It was Ladydevimon. She approached a floating orb with an eyeball on front that drifted above the ground.

- Can I kill him now?! – she asked impatiently.

- Not yet darling…….. Let me complete my part of the plan and then you can do whatever you want with him.

- Deal…… - said Ladydevimon turning around.

Meanwhile Carlos looked to the sky as he was hypnotized. Veemon tried to call him from the birdcage above.

- Carlos, What's got into you? We have to get out of here………!

Carlos was not paying attention. He sat down obediently waiting for the woman when suddenly someone from behind the bushes showed up.

Carlos recognized the mane and the deep penetrating eyes of Leomon. He approached the tree where the birdcage was hanging and he punched a cocoon that was hanging lower next to it. His Digivice and D-terminal were hidden there. Leomon step forth and gave both to Carlos.

- Don't let her trick you! You are the only one who can make your digimon evolve to escape from here. – said Leomon taking Carlos by the shoulders and then noticing that Ladydevimon was coming he ran into the bushes once again.

Carlos still hypnotized put both gadgets away while the lady came back with her enchantment. She sat next to him.

- Why don't you kiss me again……..? – she pleaded.

Meanwhile, not so far away in a dark castle Clara opened her eyes. She found herself lying on a beautiful bed inside a room decorated with silk. She stood up quickly and also found herself dressed differently. She was wearing a very lovely silk dress that had golden threads on the edges. She looked herself in the mirror on the other side of the room and noticed that she was dressed up like a princess.

Just then, the door creaked as it opened. Clara wondered who was the person who was about to come in.

It was a very handsome man. His eyes were deep blue, his height was 6.2 ft, and his hair was straight and perfect. He looked like a movie star, strong and muscular. Clara sighed with the mere sight of him.

- You are awake…..- said the man with a very manly voice.

- Where am I?

- You are home princess…….- replied the handsome man.

- You must be confused. – said Clara looking the other way. – I'm not a princess…..I came with my friends………

- Well, nobody has come for you……..- said the man extending his hand offering it to Clara. – Come, let me show you around.

Gatomon found herself sleeping in a basket padded with very soft pillows next to the bed where Clara was sleeping.

- Oh…..my head…… What happened? – asked Gatomon out loud hoping Clara would listen. – Instead she hear a strange hissing sound.

She stood up alertly and with armed paws yelled.

- Who's there?

From behind the bed a creature that looked like Gatomon showed up but his fur was all black instead of white.

- Hello there……- greeted the black cat who approached Gatomon rubbing against her side.

- Hey!! Hey !! Cut it out! Who are you?– said Gatomon as she felt also dizzy and happy at the same time.

- You can call me, Blackgatomon……Don't be so mean……..we can be good friends……- said the other cat in a very manly tone of voice which hypnotized gatomon.

- Friends……..?

- Yes…….. Like you and your friend Clara, right?

- Yes….we're friends……..- said Gatomon with a sweet tone of voice.

- Would you like her to be happy? – asked the black cat.

- Yes……. But what can I do?…………..

- Well, come with me and I'll show you. – said the black cat walking to the door of the room.

Gatomon followed Blackgatomon along a corridor to a place that looked like a screening room. In front of a big screen the handsome man was taking Clara by the hand.

- These are my domains dear………- said the handsome man pressing a button. Immediately the screen showed video footage of many places in the digiworld. - Maybe we can find your friends with this. – said the handsome man pressing buttons on a panel on his right.

Many screens went by but one of them caught Clara's attention.

- Wait! Move one back!! – she said.

The handsome person did just that and Clara couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was Carlos on the floor in the middle of the forest smooching with this good looking girl. Clara lowered her head with sadness.

- What's the matter? Who is that person? – asked the handsome man.

- He's my best friend……- said Clara getting teary.

- I believe that you thought you were more than friends right?

- Yes……. – replied Clara faintly.

- You don't have to stand for him all your life you know. – he said putting his arm around her. – If he can love, why can't you?

- You're right! – said Clara sounding upset. – hmmmmphhhh…..men…… all you can expect from them are lies!

- There, there….. – said the handsome man playing with Clara's hair. - You can stay around with me if you want.

- I'd love to…….- said Clara looking up being hypnotized by his deep blue eyes.

Meanwhile Darkgatomon walked around Gatomon in circles.

- See how her friend made her suffer. Is it fair?

- No………- said Gatomon.

- Will you stay with your arms crossed watching how that creep destroys her heart?

- No!! No way! – said Gatomon.

- Then you have to be supportive…….it's my guess that this guy is gonna come and beg her for forgiveness. – said Blackgatomon in a taunting way. – Are you going to buy that?!!!

- No!!! – said Gatomon who was getting very upset.

- Oh yes!!! He will come and try to persuade your best friend to resign this perfect life……. And his digimon will come and help him too.

- No! I won't allow it!!! – said Gatomon as her fur started to become darker.

- Then…….What will you do?

- I'll kill them………..- said Gatomon finally.

- That's my girl….. – said Blackgatomon licking Gatomon's cheek.

Meanwhile back in the forest.

- No. Stop it! – said Carlos trying to get the woman off him.

- Awwwww…… Come on…… What is so important that you have to do huh? – asked the woman.

- Don't listen to her Carlos! – said Veemon yelling from above. – We have to go!

Carlos lied on the woman's lap as she began to feed him grapes. He was completely out of his mind and wouldn't listen.

- Don't listen to that slippery toad…..- said the woman feeding him more grapes. – You'll be happy here with me…….

- What about the mission!! – yelled Veemon from above and still Carlos wouldn't listen.

- What about your friends!! – yelled Veemon.

- Ahhhhh Shut up. Will you? Don't you see I'm busy here.

In a last desperate attempt Veemon screamed out of his lungs as Ladyveemon prepared her fangs to bite Carlos's neck.

- What about Clara!!!!! – yelled Veemon.

Carlos startled making ladydevimon topple backwards. He remembered that Clara screamed when they were walking and then he was here.

- No! Wait! I have to look for Clara… - said Carlos standing from the floor.

- Who? What are you talking about dear? – said the woman with a sweet little voice.

- Don't "dear me" What have you done with Clara??!!!!" – demanded Carlos.

The woman stepped back and laughed evilly.

- She must be dead by now!! – said Ladydevimon showing her true self.

- Liar!!! I don't believe you. I will make you pay for retaining me here!

- Fool. How are you going to do that if I'm able to kill you where you stand.

Carlos took the digivice out of his pocket. Ladydevimon cursed as she saw this because she was sure she hid it well.

- Veemon. I'll activate the B-mode………Digievolution……..activate………

Veemon suddenly popped out of the cage and on the floor he became flamedramon. In the D-terminal the symbol that resembled the sun was highlighted and next to it the word COURAGE was displayed.

- I'll teach you a lesson fools!!! – yelled Ladyveemon charging Flamedramon.

- Fire Rocket!!! – yelled Flamedramon as he extended his arms and tossed a shower of fireballs at the incoming enemy.

One of the fireballs impacted Ladydevimon's wings and with this she had to fly away from the scene weeping.

- You deserve that!! – yelled Carlos as the figure of the vampire vanished in the horizon.


	17. Secrets and Deceptions

Pablo was trying to catch up with TJ who was walking quickly along the rocky path. The surroundings were gray and depressing. TJ was convinced about the direction they were walking to but he came to a point of becoming lost.

From their point of view, there was a steep hill ahead that blocked the view completely.

- I am afraid we are lost TJ – said Pablo looking around him.

- Maybe if we walk to the top of the hill we can see where we are and go from there. –proposed Agumon breaking a long silence.

- Wait. I´ll go and check it out. – said Pablo walking ahead.

- I´ll go with you. – said Gabumon.

In that moment, Pablo noticed that TJ had something hanging from his waist when he was fixing his jacket over his shoulders. It looked like the hand gun.

- What´s that you got there? – asked Pablo standing one step away from TJ.

- What. This?. – Said TJ pulling a magnum revolver from his belt. – It´s my firearm.

- Mom says guns are dangerous.

- Hey, relax. It will protect us from the monsters. –Said TJ looking toward Agumon, then he said. – Sorry. Didn´t mean to offend.

- No problem……..- replied Agumon without becoming upset.

- Anyway. Be careful with that. I´ll be right back. – Said Pablo walking away.

None of the four had realized that a mysterious shadow was following them.

TJ looked around., just gray and arid ground. Then he saw sitting on a big boulder a person that was known to him.

- Manny? –said TJ when he saw the figure of an obese man wearing a white suit.

- Sonny. –said the man. –Good to see you again.

- But…………..but………….What are you doing here? –asked TJ rubbing his eyes in disbelief that in front of him was his former boss greeting him.

- I followed you here………..I know your secret. – said Manny looking at Agumon who seemed frozen in time, as if he were in another dimension. –You know I have always shared my riches with you. Why don´t you share too Tyron.?

- You know I can´t go back to you. I changed my life. – said TJ with a low tone of voice.

- You changed joining this bunch of loosers? –said Manny scoffing. – Listen I know what your wonderful new friends can do. Can't you smell the money?

- What are you talking about? – replied TJ in fear.

- TJ. The one who brought me here knows how much are those creatures worth……………..but……………….. has it crossed your mind that perhaps your companions know about that too?

- I don't quite follow………………..- said TJ raising his brow.

- I am talking about your so called ''leader''. Wake up TJ. This guy is a Colombian, and I know them……………I bet you haven't thought that possibly he might have a plan to get rid of you and keep the creatures for himself.

- No. I haven't thought of that. – replied TJ

- You have a very small mind for business. It's likely that this guy will kill you when you turn your back so he can claim your friend for himself and sell him to the best bidder.

- He wouldn't dare! – said TJ grasping his firearm tightly.

- You have to make sure……………you have to claim what's yours……remember that you owe me…………I'm willing to reward you if you bring the creatures to me. Together I assure you we will be filthy rich.

- What if you are wrong? – replied TJ convinced of his former boss' lecture.

- Well. It's a risk you will have to assume. In business you always take risks………….Think about it.

TJ's thoughts were interrupted by the distant voice of Pablo.

- TJ, I am trying to climb the hill. I'll see what's on the other side.

- Don't rush. We still have time. – said TJ turning his head toward the hill. Then when he turned his head again his boss had vanished leaving the solitary boulder In its place.

Pablo went ahead to look over the hill while Gabumon stayed behind. Then he met a creature that looked exactly like him except for the color of his coat which was black and gray. Under the part that covered his face, a pair of red sinister eyes could be seen.

- Who are you? – asked Gabumon confused with what he was seeing.

- I am Blackgabumon. I came to tell you the terrible truth.

- What terrible truth? – asked Gabumon feeling goosebumps all over.

- Your friends never told you…?……………………

- What are you talking about? Tell me! – said Gabumon impatiently.

- Remember the Weregarurumon that was the head of our clan?

- Yes. I remember he was sent on a mission and never returned.

- You know why he didn't come back? I bet your friends know……………..

- Why would they know…………….

- Because it was Gatomon who murdered him without mercy in the human world. (See Digimon Legend)

- What? – said Gabumon almost jumping out of his coat.

- It´s true…………but they never told you……………did they?

- That is not true! – voiced Gabumon seemingly upset.

- But it's true……….If you don't believe me you should ask her when you see her.

In that moment Gabumon heard the voice of Pablo calling him.

- Look I can see a castle from here. I bet they are over there. –said Pablo climbing back down. – Who were you talking to Gabumon? – asked Pablo.

- Just with………………..- said Gabumon looking behind him but his mysterious dark clone had vanished.

When they climbed down the hill they joined TJ to walk around the hill to the other side.

- Did you see something a while ago? – asked TJ to Agumon who was walking along side of him.

- What? – asked Agumon staring at his partner.

- Nevermind………….- said TJ.


	18. The Light of Truth

Carlos ran uphill as fast as he could after exiting that strange forest. Where he was standing he could see the enormous wall of the castle that lay in front of him. Veemon was trying to keep up with his pace.

The surrounding terrain looked dark and mushy. The path covered with dark pebbles ended at the doorstep of a huge gate made with dark redwood.

Carlos approached with caution fearing that they could be attacked any second.

- Be careful. ………- instructed Carlos looking all around.

He took the handle of the door and pushed without any difficulty. Inside it was much darker but easily the eyes of both adapted to the scant amount of light.

They walked a few feet along the ample hall that was surrounded by multiple rounded columns from where slimy moss could be seen sticking out. As they went through the door at the end of the hall they found themselves in a huge ballroom.

Carlos could see that severel feet in front of him there was a balcony that went from wall to wall. To the left there was a single narrow door and to the right there was a window that faced outside the castle.

Beneath the balcony there were three huge mirrors. The tallest one was in the middle with the other two flanking on each side.

What attracted Carlos' attention was that the mirrors did not reflect a real image. Instead they reflected the image of a beautiful place with silk curtains, fine tapestries and carpets and plenty o sunlight.

In front of the mirror Carlos recognized the image of his friend: Clara.

But something was wrong. Clara' eyes looked out of place. Despite being very close she did not seemed to be disturbed by the presence of Carlos or Veemon.

- Clara? – shouted Carlos walking toward her very cautiously.

In that moment, a man stepped out from the narrow door above. Carlos looked up and saw the masked character that was approaching and felt a chilly sensation coursing his entire body.

- Welcome. – said the man from the balcony above.

- Who are you? – asked Carlos gesturing to Veemon to be very careful.

- Relax……….. – said the man petting the back of a creature that approaching form the hand rails of the stairs.

Veemon could not believe his own eyes. He had to rub them real good to see clearly.

- Gatomon ? – said Veemon seeing that his digimon friend had changed, Her hair was now black and her eyes were amber colored.

Gatomon looked at Veemon with resentment. Stood up on the hand rail and buried her sight on Carlos in a very threatening way.

- What did you do with Gatomon? Asked Carlos yelling for an explanation.

The laughter of this man boomed all around the castle. In that moment another creature resembling Gatomon showed up behind her and rubbed his forehead against the back of her neck.

- Don't worry about what I did to her. Worry about what she's going to do to you! – replied the man.

The claws of Gatomon popped out. Her amber eyes glowed in the dark and then without further warning she leapt from the balcony towards Carlos with the intention of attacking.

Veemon moved in the nick of time holding Gatomon's arm in midair. With great speed and strength she countered taking his arm and tossing him against the nearest wall. After that Gatomon decided to attack Veemon who bravely tried to dodge her fierce blows.

Carlos shook his fear, and yelled at Clara.

- Clara! Tell her to stop! –shouted Carlos.

Clara did not seem to listen. She was articulating words that were inaudible to Carlos.

- Cause terrible pain to the friend of this liar………….Then kill him……- she said in a very low tone of voice.

Carlos could not take it anymore and ran toward Clara. When he was close he grasped her from her shoulders.

- Clara, Clara! Wake up! – shouted Carlos. – Tell her to stop or she will kill him.

Carlos was saying this while Veemon received a merciless beating from Gatomon. The punches landed as furious lightning stirkes over his face and body producing great pain. Carlos felt at the same time as if he was being pricked with needles on the same spots Veemon was receiving the punches.

-Clara! Wake up! This guy is tricking you!. – said Carlos desperately. Clara looked down at Carlos who was on his knees because Veemon's transmitted pain.

- I saw you with her………..- said Calra without modulating any emotion.

- With whom?...You are talking about that lady in the forest…………. I'll tell you that she was Ladydevimon who wanted to deceive me and then kill me…………

- That's a lie! – shouted Clara with tears on her eyes.

Meanwhile, Gatomon continued punching Veemon without mercy.

- Veemon! Evolution now! – said Carlos desperately.

- I can't! – yelled Veemon as he was being punched. – I don't want to harm her!

Carlos took off his pride and shame. He kneeled in front of Clara and took her hand.

- I need you……….- he said staring her at her eyes.

Clara seemed shocked suddenly-. Her eyes were not as blurred as before.

Myotismon didn't like this and leapt from above to the ground floor and standing behind Clara he stretched his arms producing a powerful gust of wind that sent Carlos to the other end of the room past the door which closed with a slam solidly.

In the last second Carlos had pushed Clara away from him making her fall on her back. She felt dizzy and suddenly she blinked repeatedly and looked behind her staring at the mirrors.

In horror she realized that the image reflected on the mirror was that of a horrible and terrifying dark place. When she saw this she felt a cold sensation as if she were dead.

At the same time, Gatomon had clipped Veemon against the wall, entrapping him. She approached with the claws from her gloves in full extension ready to land the final punch.

The sharp claws were headed for Veemon's chest and in that moment Clara shook her head in denial and screamed her lungs out.

- Gatomon stop! – she yelled overpowered by a sensation of panic.

Gatomon stopped instantaneously just a few inches from Veemon's chest. He was gagging exhausted and was resigned to die in that moment.

Blackgatomonn leapt down form the Balcony and approached Gatomon with haste.

- What are you doing?...kill him now! – said the black cat trying to convince Gatomon to give the final blow.

The eyes of gatomon changed to the usual sky blue color. She looked at Blackgatomon and after seeing in front of her a greatly beaten Veemon she was full of anger and buried her claws on blackgatomon's belly who upon falling to the ground transformed into a dense dark fog that returned to Myotismon.

Myotismon cried in pain as if he was the one who received this dreadful attack and leapt back to the balcony above.

Gatomon approached her digimon friend and hugged him to seek his foregiveness.

- I am sorry……..I'm sorry……….- she whimpered embracing Veemon very tightly who was still in pain.

Clara turned around and saw that Myotismon what still whimpering in pain.

- You deserve that for trying to trick me! – yelled Clara knowing that this man was no friend after what happened. –Gatomon! Come here! –ordered Clara.

Gatomon left Veemon lying against the wall and immediately with two skips she was next to Clara.

- Idiots! What can you do against me! – cried Myotismon holding the hand rail.

- Why don't we find out, shall we? – said Clara holding her digivice waiting for a reaction.

The digivice glowed for a few instants and then the body of Gatomon changed to the shape of an angelical woman dressed with a shinny armor covering a white body suit. Her face was covered by a gray helmet.

Clara glanced at the digivice.

---------------------------------

Angewomon

-------------------

Ultimate

---------------------------------

The pendant from the collar that Clara had around her neck was glowing and over it the carving revealed the image of a shining sun.

- The light of truth is what is going to beat you. – accused Clara pointing fingers at the Balcony. – Iluminate this place with the truth.

The angel drifted upwards and floated in the middle of the room. She placed her arms in front of her and then she extended them very quickly and energetically.

- Celestial Atmosphere! – yelled the angel making a wave of light invade the entire place. This made Myotismon feel fearful and helpless.

Clara saw how the illusion that was placed in front of the eyes began to shatter as a weak crystal until she finally was able to see the true form of this man.

- Who the hell are you? - yelled Clara.

- I am Myotismon! you shouldn't have waken my wrath. –yelled the vampire pulling out with his right hand the handle of his whip.

- Stop him! – ordered Clara when she noticed that this vampire was trying to attempt one last desperate attack.

The angel made a gesture with her left hand and in front of her a shinning bow showed up and on her right hand she expressed a shinning arrow.

- Celestial arrow! – said the angel releasing the arrow that pierced though myotismon's right shoulder.

- Damn! – cried Myotismon as he felt his arm immobilized by the attack. This forced him to run to the window and jump though it outdoors.

With the noise of the shattering glass the angel changed back to Gatomon.

Then, everything was silent. The truth had been revealed.

Veemon dragged his feet to the two females and fell on the arms of Gatomon.

- Take it easy……..- she said sweetly.

- We have to find Carlos…… - said Veemon with difficulty.

- You're right. – said Clara looking at the door of the ballroom they were in.

When they opened the door there was nobody around. An object abandoned on the floor called Gatomon's attention.

It was a pair of goggles.


	19. The light of friendship

The light of friendship

As Clara saw the goggles on the ground she thought about the worst. Gatomon came over and pulled her skirt calling her attention.

- Wait. I hear footsteps out of the castle. – said Gatomon as she trotted to the main gate.

Clara and Veemon followed her. As they opened the doors they could see from the marble staircase that Carlos was walking away in the distance.

- Wait!. – yelled Clara running down the steps that twisted down to the mushy swamp floor.

Carlos walked away faster but finally he stopped upon the insistence of his friends.

- What are you doing? – asked a very annoyed and confused Clara.

- I am leaving!...- replied Carlos without turning around causing dismay on Clara and her Digimon. Veemon could feel that Carlos had lost his faith and enthusiasm.

- What a lousy leader I turned out to be!... – protested Carlos. – I am not good for this job. I better leave before something worse happens. – he said shrugging his shoulders in resignation.

- You can't do this! – replied Clara angrily. – Listen! Everybody chose you as a leader. You can't just put your arms down and walk away!

Carlos remained silent. He felt frustrated and unable to take care even of himself.

- Aren't you worried about what might happen to Aurora, Hector or little Leslie? They trusted you Carlos. Your friends need you….. I need you…. – said Clara feeling numb all over.

With these words Carlos turned around and gazed upon Clara's pale face. Her green eyes told he should not be giving up. He walked to her and took her hand.

- What are you doing? – said Clara giggling slightly and becoming blushed.

- Did you hear what I said when we were in there? – asked Carlos feeling somehow fearful of looking at Clara in the eye.

- Yes. That's what woke me from that trance. He was able to expel your from that room in body but not in soul.

As she said this, Gatomon approached Veemon from the side and put the goggles on his hands.

- Go and give them back to him. – said Gatomon with a smile on her face staring at her blue friend.

- Thank you. – said Veemon taking the goggles and walking back to Carlos.

He walked on the swamp land and approached the two humans and cleared his throat.

- Sorry to interrupt…..But I think we have to find a way to get out of here.

Carlos let go of Clara's hands and looked at his friend taking the goggles from his hands.

- You are right. We have to look for the others…- he said putting his goggles over his head and taking the digivice out hoping new powers would come to their aid.

As the digivice glowed for few moments, the body of Veemon changed shape.

He had transformed into a wolf like creature clad in blue metal armor featuring on his forehead over a helmet with a thunder bolt shaped horn that glowed as sparks flew in many directions.

Carlos and his friends started in shock at the new creature as he saw in his white computer terminal the symbol of the coffee grain with two pointed edges and below it in red letters it could be read the word: FRIENDSHIP.

The digivice described the creature as:

RAIDRAMON

- Hop on! – said the creature crouching to allow the humans and digimon to climb.

- Where to? – asked Carlos.

- Remember the red dot on the map… - said Clara showing on her digivice the displayed map.

- Let's go then! – yelled Carlos as the new creature ran from the swamp as fast as a thunder.


	20. Yuki's Hope

YUKI'S HOPE

She woke up very shaken. She was surrounded by complete darkness and could only see glowing circular areas where upon huge floating boulders were surrounded by golden ring.

In that moment, Renamon could remember what had happened. She felt calm when she recalled that the last thing she saw before passing out was Wizardmon talking yuki out of the Disco.

She stood up and looked around studying the place she was at.

It wasn't long until she noticed she was being watched. She tried hard to look out of the circular prison she was being held at.

Around the lighted area where she was standing she could perceive multiple metal tentacles that squirmed here and there as creeping snakes. One of them glided toward her inspecting her. She stood very still fearing this could be a device to deliver and electric shock and render her unconscious once again. The tip of the tentacle was branched into multiple metallic plates that met on the center that made it look like a mechanical arm. The plates opened up as a blossoming flower showing the concealed mechanical eye made of glass.

- How interesting. – exclaimed a dark and sinister voice that echoed all over the place.

- What are you talking about? – replied Renamon without losing her calm stance.

- What an interesting shape you have.

- Thanks for the compliment, but I think it would be a good idea to let me out of here. – said Renamon leaping to the edge of light circle. She was rejected back to the center violently making her realized a force field was containing her in that place.

- I don't think so my dear. – chuckled the voice. - You see, you are just in time to attend a special celebration. – the light at the center of the circle became very bright making Renamon feel she was going blind. - You are very special. Only your data and that of the sacred stones can allow me mold this world to my leisure so I can take vengeance on humanity.

- You couldn't beat my friend before, much less now. – Renamon replied raising her voice.

A wicked laughter exploted and echoed around the dark place.

My dear Renamon. I won't have to move a muscle to eliminate them. They will kill each other. You can see for yourself.

An image projected a few feet away from Renamon as she were in movie theater. She could watch the feed from the multiple sentinels that were in the service of her kidnapper.

She could not believe when she saw Robert Tentomon to attack Biyomon and that two of the girls from the rest of the group.

- Soon, another little conflict will erupt among your friends. They won't stop me. Besides time is against them.

- What do you mean time is against them? – asked Renamon looking around her anxiously.

Then an intense beam of light invaded the circular prison and made Renamon fall to her knees making her feel very weak.

- What is wrong with me? – growled Renamon to herself.

- Relax. Data extraction is commencing. If you move it will hurt more.

On the same screen she was watching the feed from the sentinels a digital countdown clock was projected.

Apokarimon's amorphous being floated on the room lighted only by the areas where the sacred boulders drifted on the sides and in the middle Renamon was held captive slowly dying from the extraction of her data.

A minion came into the room and approached the middle of the room.

- My lord. We have a problem. – he said very faintly.

- What is happening?

- Our sentinels have detected an anomaly that could be a great threat to us. – replied the squalid digimon who held a cube on his hands that projected a tridimensional image of a metallic rod with engravings on the surface.

- Do we know what is the nature of this threat?

- No. When we intercepted the transmission we realized they were very well encrypted.

Apokarimon turned his attention to the surveillance feed and saw that an adult man was holding this element in his hands.

- Interesting….. –Why don't we ask him directly? – said Apokarimon turning around. – Phantomon! Go and bring me that rod and the human along with it.

The phantasmagoric digimon crept out from the shadows and nodded affirmatively.

- How about the other who accompany him?

- If they had not killed each other when you get there, then finish them yourself.

- Yes master. – said Phantomon drifting away and flying out the ceiling of the dark fortress.

Meanwhile, Yuki continued to run in panic along the narrow aisles of that labyrinth. Soon she found herself at a cul de sac. Patamon struggled to catch up with her.

- Yuki! Stop! – yelled Patamon beating his wings struggling to reach Yuki.

- I want to go home! – yelled Yuki with tears on her eyes. – I can't stand this anymore!

- Calm down.. –said Patamon approaching yuki with a tender and soothing voice.

Yuki raised her head and met the gentle gaze of the creature. Calmness returned to her.

- You are right. – said Yuki rubbing her eyes. I have to try to find the others.

- That's right. Trust me and have faith. We'll get out. – said Patamon gently.

At that moment, just around the corner a hissing sound could be felt. Deep breathing noises came from a creature that to the horror of Yuki turned out to be a being with 8 hairy legs that embraced the corners of the limestone walls of the maze.

As the hideaous arachnid face showed up Yuki started to breath heavily and became embraced by panic once again.

- Ahhh….Lunch….- exclaimed the creature striding towards Yuki without noticing the presence of Patamon.

Patamon drifted quickly in front of the creature and bloated his body to triple its siza. Then few seconds later a powerful gust of wind came out of his mouth.

Although Patamon was small, his attack managed to get make the spider lose its balance leaning to the side hinting the escape route for Yuki.

However, Yuki was completely panicked and her body was stiff. She could not find the strength to get up and run.

- I am gonna die. – though Yuki as she saw the spider recovering his balance and blocking the exit.

- That will be the last mistake of your life maggot! – yelled the spider opening his mandibles shooting out a thick thread encircling and entrapping Yuki and Patamon.

Renamon could see this from her prison cell feeling impotent to do anything.

- Yuki! – yelled Renamon from the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, Yuki remembered how Renamon had risked herself to save her from harm at the disco.

Her fear dissipated and her heart became full of hope.

Patamon could feel this change and felt stronger than ever. The digivice glowed and Patamon became in a blink of an eye a white horse with golden armor. The blinding light was able to melt the threads from the treacherous spider. Yuki hoped on the horse as he drifted up in the air and then he attacked the spider with an attack coming from his golden helmet. The grond beneath the spider trembled and collapsed casting the spider into a dark grave.

On the edge of the abyss, Yuki rode that digimon and holding her digivice she could read on its screen: PEGASUSMON and on the other device the symbol shapped like an angel was glowing strong.

Yuki's hope had just saved her life.


	21. Purity fluorishes and takes flight

PURITY FLUORISHES AND TAKES FLIGHT

- What was that noise? – asked Laika nervously.

In the middle of the panic, she had run down a path without looking and Palmon was running behind her trying to keep up without losing her from her sight.

- Laika, Wait up! – said Palmon who stopped suddenly behind Laika who was standing very still after she felt a terrible explosion.

The ground started to shake beneath their feet and the wall of the labyryth started to collapse a few feet in front of them.

- Run! – yelled Palmon turning around and running trying to drag Laika along with her.

Laika reacted and took Palmon in her arms and ran up the path she had come down previously.

But the path had changed and now they were hopelessly lost until they reached a place where there was a suspension bridge connecting the sides of a huge chasm.

Laika doubted due to the fear of heights but she continued running since the walls behind them were collapsing leaving no choice but to try to cross the bridge to the other side.

Laika ran over the bridge without looking back but then the supports of the bridge started to give when they were midway across. Laika held onto Palmon in horror as they plummeted down.

Palmon moved quickly and she grabbed Laika with her left arm while she casted her vines to the other side of the abyss.

The vines pierced the rock with violence and and seconds later Yuki and Palmon were hanging over the chasm.

As rocks crashed down to the bottom a red glare started to become apparent. A sea of lava is what laid on the bottom of the chasm.

Yuki looked up and noticed somebody was watching them from the edge.

- It's you. – said Laika reliefed to see the bat rounded shape of a known friend. – Help us up please. – said Laika.

- Ok. But first tell me what is that rod that one of you humans carry.

- Ok, I'll tell you….He said it was a….

When Laika said this she could hear the voice of somebody else.

- Don't tell him Laika! - said the voice that she could not find where it came from.

She raised her head and saw a horse clad in golden armor flying overhead ridden by a known person to her. Pegasusmon turned around and was flying towards Laika.

- He is lying Laika. Don't tell him anything.

Demidevimon became very upset with this.

-Tell me! - yelled Demidevimon taking flight and tossing a syringe with a sharp needle that sunk on the side of Pegasusmon.

When this happened Pegasusmon started to fly erratically in circles and it seemed he was going to crash.

- Yuki! - yelled Laika feeling helpless at the moment.

Demidevimon smiled mischievously and looked down the chasm once again at Laika and Palmon.

- If you had just trusted me. Now, unless you tell me you will fall down.

- I will not tell you!

Palmon felt impressed with the resolve of her friend but in that moment the pierced rock gave in and both plummeted to the bottom. The digivice glowed once and momentarily Palmon body changed to a body of giant cactus plant with boxing gloves. Then, her body glowed again and the cactus cracked open revealing a fairy like creature donning a pink attire with flowers adorning it. Her fairy wings oscillated at great speed.

She recovered from the fall and took Laika on her arms and flew like a rocket to the summit of the cavern.

Laika was about to pass out but she recovered her strength and could see that her digivice described the creature as: LILLYMON. The pendant around her neck glowed with the engraving of a falling raindrop.

Demidevimon cowardly squirmed behind the rocks when he saw this.

The purity of Laika's heart had taken flight.


	22. Fraternal love is not enough

FRATERNAL LOVE IS NOT ENOUGH

Gennai felt uneasy when Pixiemon was bound to attack Tentomon but Leslie would not let him.

- Don't do it. –cried the girl when she saw the pixie creature preparing his staff in readiness to attack.

- Pi! You have to be joking! –protested Pixiemon who then flew behind the other four humans and their digimon seeking refuge behind the rocks form the lightning attacks of Tentomon.

The nine were chased down by human and digimon going uphill. Leslie begged Iori to refrain form attacking Tentomon.

In front of them the path opened to a clear field. The terrain was full with sand and a thick fog was invading the place up to their hips.

They ran to one of the big boulders there that served as a hiding place.

Robert blended in the fog looking for them.

- You can't hide forever! – yelled Robert looking from one side to the other.

He was so obsessed with finding her sister that he failed to notice that someone crept behind him and grabbed him.

- Let me go! – struggled Robert as he was being held by a figure who apparently had no face within a deep dark hooded cloak.

- I know you are around here! – exclaimed Phantomon, whose voice echoed loudly all over the place.

Pixiemon recognized the voice.

- Let the boy go! Pi! – said Pixiemon coming out of hiding behind the boulder.

- Don't bet on it….. I am willing to exchange though…

- What do you want? – replied Pixiemon lowering his staff.

- I want the human who bears an engraved rod.

Gennai felt fearful as he heard this as he realized he was talking about him. He rose to his feet and came out of hiding.

- Here I am! – yelled Gennai to the phantasmagoric creature.

- I am pleased with your obedience human. –replied Phantomon as he saw the man approaching him.

- Let him go now. – threatened Gennai.

- Stupid human! You are in no position to make any demands. I can crush you and your little friends like flies starting with him. – yelled Phantomon waiving his sickle aiming the tip at Robert's neck.

A green discharge of energy shook Phantomon. The pink bird digimon had released her attack and then dived with great speed hitting Phantomon on the chest making his lose the grip on Robert.

Phantomon swung his sickle and the strong wind made Biyomon fall to the ground.

- Biyomon! - yelled Leslie. Armadillomon charged against Phantomon but the result was the same.

Phantomon lost his temper as he saw Robert sneaking behind the boulders.

- You will pay for this! – yelled Phantomon swinging the sickle at Biyomon who laid face down defenseless on the floor.

Leslie could not watch and shut her eyes but at that moment she heard the sound of clunking metal. She opened her eyes and saw that Hawkmon had stood on the way holding one of his feathers as a sword stopping Phantomon's attack.

Phantomon stepped back a few feet holding the sickle firmly.

- They are stronger than I thought.

Leslie was angry and stood up holding her digivice up

- He tried to kill my brother! Stand I side, I will handle it. – said Leslie to Aurora making her understand that Hawkmon should get out of the way.

In that moment another digimon snuck up behind the group. He had huge horns over his hooded cloak and his feet could be seen. He took Gennai by the shirt and at that moment Hawkmon charged at him.

A jagged and shiny saber had stopped Hawkmon's attack making him stagger backwards. Gennai lost his balance and released the grip from the rod which rolled gently to the feet of Daemon.

Daemon took the cylinder quickly but Hawkmon was already on his feet charging at him.

Leslie did not give up and was willing to protect his brother. Biyomon changed to Birdramon and then the pendant around Leslie's neck glowed making Birdramon change into the shape of a feathered warrior, several feet tall with red feathers and a helmet with blue stripes.

Leslie started at the creature in shock as her digivice described the creature as:

GARUDAMON.

The symbol a heart glared bright from her pendant.

Phantomon moved quickly and formed a thick curtain of fog with his sickle.

Garudamon looked around and could not see his opponent then he felt he was stabbed on the back. He moved quickly and the sickle grazed his side slightly. Garudamon was now larger in size than Phantomon.

Meanwhile Daemon and Hawkmon were dueling. The swords clashed and sparked as they clashed, but Daemon was more skillful. He would stop every blow and return it with great strength which finally exhausted Hawmon to his knees.

When the thick fog dissipated, Phantomon had vanished. Aurora ran desperately where Daemon and Hawkmon were seen fighting. She found a single feather on the ground.

The enemy had taken the rod.

Robert and Tentomon where nowhere to be found.


	23. The courage to change

THE COURAGE TO CHANGE

-Somebody is coming! – said Pablo when he felt somebody approaching.

TJ took a step in front of Pablo and held tightly to his revolver.

His hands loosened up when he realized who was it.

- Hello! – greeted Carlos riding an impressive creature.

Clara and Gatomon were happy to see the others but Gabumon felt very upset.

Before anybody could reply he started to demand explanations.

- So it was you! – accused Gabumon directing his gaze at Gatomon whose face changed when she heard this words.

- What are you talking about! – asked Gatomon politely thinking that gabumon might be making a mistake.

- You killed the leader of our clan! How could you! – accused Gabumon trembling with wrath.

- I haven't killed anybody that you know. – replied Gatomon. - Why are you accusing me like this?

- I found out that Blackweregarurumon never came back because you killed him!

Gatomon climbed down from Raidramon carefully and gestured Clara to climb down on the opposite side. She walked to Garurumon trying to stay calm.

- Are you taking about that digimon I had to eliminate in the world of the humans? I had no choice. It was a hard decision….

Carlos knew that in a way she was lying. She remembered when Gatomon showed up for the first time and he had the impression she was cold blooded But he agreed that she acted in a situation of life and death and that if it weren't for her they may not have been standing there at that moment.

- You lie! You attacked him cold bloodedly!

Pablo felt fearful as he saw Gabumon that angry. He tried to approach his enraged friend.

- Stay back! – said gabumon raising his claws. – This is between us two.

TJ intervened and pulled Pablo back to him.

- What would you feel if I attacked your loved ones! – yelled gabumon leaping toward Clara to attack her.

His claws were stopped by Gatomon's who had lost her temper with this act of aggression.

- Don't even think about it…. – said Gatomon kicking Gabumon's face with a flying kick making him fall face down to the mud.

- Gabumon! - yelled Pablo as he saw his friend struggling in the mud but he was being held by TJ.

- TJ! Let him go! – requested Clara.

TJ made a gesture of displeasure and pushed Pablo toward Carlos and Clara.

- I am tired of this crap!. – exclaimed TJ firing his revolver to the air.

Immediately, everybody stood paralyzed including Gatomon and Gabumon with the deafening sound.

- What the hell are you doing? – asked Clara still feelling the ringing in her ears.

- I am claiming what's mine. – replied TJ pointing the gun at the group.

- What are you doing? – asked Carlos yelling due to still feeling deaf.

- I am leaving and taking the creatures with me.

- What? Where will you go? This is crazy. –replied Carlos. – None of us know the way back. If you know I wish you luck, we can't stop you.

TJ reflected on the situation briefly knowing somehow this was not the solution to their problems.

Pinochiomon was watching from the distance. He lost his patience and decided to act.

TJ saw a very thin thread slip between his fingers and suddenly the revolver was yanked from his hands. The weapon found its way to the hands of the mysterious digimon.

- What a curious device. – said the digimon studying the gun from all sides. – Can you guess how long will it take me to figure out how it works? – continued the digimon closing his eyes browsing cyberspace for the specifications for colt revolver. – Oh….. I see! – said the creature aiming the gun at Pablo and cocking the gun.

The deafening noise of the shot could be heard. Clara screamed in horror as she thought one of them had taken the bullet.

The kick even made Gabumon lose his balance.

Pablo was able to see how Gabumon leapt and put himself in front of him and had received the impact on his chest. The digimon fell to the ground and remained motionless.

While the others ran to the side of Gabumon, TJ had finally realized he had been deceived. He held his digivice thightly and directed his anger at Pinochiomon.

- I finally understand. – I left my former life and had no courage to admit I could change. This time I'll have the courage to do what's right.

The pendant on his neck glowed intensely. Agumon changed to Greymon and he further changed covering his body with thick armor. His helmet became hardened with metal and slender wings came out of his back.

TJ started at the new creature with ashtonishment as his digivice described the creature as:

METALGREYMON.

Gabumon stood up in that moment. The bullet had pierced his coat but did not go through his skin.

Pablo was angry at Pinochiomon.

- You turned our friend against us and now I will not forgive you.

Pablo's digivice started to glow and Gabumon changed to Garurumon and he further changed by standing on his hindlegs changing his attire to blue jeans and brass knuckles.

Pablo saw his digivice describing the new creature as WEREGARURUMON.

From Metalgreymon's chest two projectiles were propelled toward Pinochiomon. The resulting explosion made him fly up in the air. Weregarurumon leapt to the air and roundhouse kicked the puppet digimon to the ground.

- Damn you! – cried Pinochiomon rising from the mud taking a crystal sphere from his pocket and smashing ir against the ground. – I will be back! – were the last wors they heard from Pinochiomon as he disappeared behind a smoke screen. The revolver had disappeared with him.

- Is everybody ok? – asked TJ.

- I think so…. – replied Carlos and the other nodded in response.

- Then. What are we waiting for. We need to find the others. – said TJ pointing at the road ahead.

As they rode on their way to look for their friends Carlos asked a question.

- What will you now without your gun?

- I am cool about it. I think forgetting about it is like forgetting about my past. I had the courage to leave it behind. – replied TJ with a smile.


	24. The army of the digiworld

THE ARMY OF THE DIGIWORLD

It had been a long time since the humans and digimon had left.

Wizardmon looked around but could not stray away far. Elecmon seemed to become weaker with every passing moment.

Wizardmon looked around and saw the desolation and solitude of his surroundings.

Then he felt something moving in the bushes. He took his staff waiting for the worst and at that moment he saw emerging other kinds of digimon.

He could conclude that several digimon clans had banded together to not become victims of the dark masters. In particular there was a group composed of creatures that looked similar to Elecmon. They paced toward the ailing elecmon.

- How is he? – asked one of the creatures that seemed to be the leader. He had a wound on his right eye.

- I can't tell if he will recover. – replied Wizardmon.

- This is a terrible situation. – replied the Elecmon leader. – Most of us are wounded and homeless. It looks dire. Everything seems to be lost….

- No, it's not….- replied the wounded Elecmon being tended by Wizardmon. – We have to help the chosen ones. – said Elecmon.

One of the other creatures who was a white horse with a red visor helmet stepped forward and approached the Elecmon leader.

- Are you talking about that group of humans? – he asked.

- Yes omnimon…. Them… -replied Elecmon.

- But….. This battle is against the Dark Masters… They are more powerful than us.

- If we fight together, we can beat them.

Another creature donning armored plates on his body, that had the shape of a wholly mammoth stepped forward.

- The small one is right. If we fight together we can beat them.

Minutes later, from all corners of the region, digimon of all kinds started to gather. Small, large, earth dwelling, wind dwelling and of all colors.

Wizardmon was filled with hope when he saw all these digimon reunited and willing to fight, despite standing in front of the ruined Angel Council.

Wizardmon took Elecmon in his arms and climbed up a Mammothmon and then being in a high place he addressed the digimon present.

- Feel proud today! You will defend this world to the end! Let this fight remain in the memory of the digiworld, forever! – he yelled pointing his staff to Spiral Mountain. – For our world! Onward! – he yelled guiding the group of digimon on the ground to movilize. At the same time groups of Biyomon flew overhead heading for the mountain.

With the wind on his face, Wizardmon realized it was time to leave fear behind and fight for the future.


	25. Sincerity and knowldge break barriers

SINCERITY AND KNOWLEDGE BREAK THE BARRIERS

- Wakey, wakey birdy…. – taunted a voice that sounded distorted.

It was so because Hawmon had woken up from what it seemed to be a deep slumber. At that moment he realized it was a nightmare.

He could not move. His legs were tied up as well as his wings. His body was suspended in the middle of a dim lighted room.

Around him, strange creatures would come and go. The closest one to him was semihuman and had white makeup and a clownish attire. Despite the attire he looked very creepy especially when he noticed his grin when he approached him to ask a question.

- Who are you? – asked Hawkmon.

- My name is Piedmon…..One of the Dark Masters.

- What do you want from me? – struggled Hawkmon.

- Good that you ask. – replied Piedmon gesturing like he was doing a magic trick putting his hand behind Hawkmon's neck. Then he showed Hawkmon the engraved rod. – Tell me what this is. – he hisses menacingly.

- I don't know. – said hawkmon turning his head away trying to avoid eye contact.

- You are very brave, but I strongly recommend you tell me….. – said Piedmon sidestepping and allowing Phantomon to come forward. Hes was carrying a prodding rod that emitted sparks on its tip.

On contact, Hawkmon felt all his body twist and churn. The unpleasant feeling travelled throughout his body making him squawk in pain.

In the meantime, the group of humans led by Gennai were following the trail from their digivices trying to figure out where could Renamon be hoping they would find Hawkmon along the way.

Voices could be heard around the bend. Armadillomon got ready to attack as well as Biyomon and Gomamon. They loosened up as they saw who was coming.

Laika and Palmon showed up with Yuki and Patamon. The latter looking very badly hurt. Demidevimon's attack made him crash land but fortunately he was able to fly Yuki to a safe place before returning back to Patamon.

Lillymon was able to find Yuki and her digimon and help them find the way out.

Aurora's happiness became a painful sensation when she felt an electrical current course though her body. She yelled and fell over feeling nauseous feeling a huge cramp on her muscles. Everybody run to her aid.

- What happened? – asked Hector very concerned.

Aurora could not stand up again when she felt another shock coursing through her body. With a gasp she was able to hold on to Clara and tell everybody what was happening.

- They are hurting him. – cried Aurora embracing Clara with all her strength.

- Damn!. – yelled Hector feeling helpless.

- Calm down. – said Clara holding her shoulders. – Be strong. We are going to solve this.

- Easy for you to say. – replied Hector. – You are no the one being electrocuted.

- Enough! – said Carlos. – We won't accomplish anything arguing. We have to keep moving.

As they kept moving they noticed they had entered a very strange place. The fortress made of crystal looked like a maze.

As they walked on the center aisle they notice that the wall became transparent at times and that familiar images could be seen through. In one of those instances Carlos recognized something familiar.

- Mom? – thought Carlos when he saw that through one of the wall an image of a woman that Carlos saw in the portraits at home

Carlos separated from the group as he was hypnotized and approached the wall where the mysterious woman was waiting.

Clara, who was next to Carlos notice that the wall that Carlos was walking toward was a gaping hole that had teeth on the upper section ready to come down and crush anybody passing by.

- Look out! – yelled Clara pulling Carlos away from the wall. The upper wall crushed to the ground in front of Carlos and missed him for few inches.

- What happened? – asked Carlos coming out of a trance.

- I don't know what you saw on that wall but you suddenly walked toward it and it was a trap.

Carlos acknowledged this was another trap from the Dark Masters.

Iori was walking behind him thinking. He was being the loner of the group. He felt quite different. His father had taught him not to trust strangers. He held a small copy of the Quran in his pocket and prayed in silence.

He feared the other would not trust them so he decided to continue silently and be there if needed.

Meanwhile, leslie was very hungry. She could not stop thinking of supper back at home. Her mouth would water just thinking about it.

Then, through one of the transparent walls she saw something interesting. She could see a huge table and over it she could see a lot of food and desserts.

- Food! – said Leslie running toward the wall.

Everybody jumped as Aurora ran to catch Leslie but everybody ran thought the threshold to that dinning room.

- Leslies wait! – yelled Aurora trying to stop her but it was too late. The threshold became solid rock and iori who was in his prayers failed to notice immediately that everybody had run behind Leslie. He was the only one outside that dinning room.

The table and food vanished as a mirage. Now everybody was trapped inside a rounded room that was narrower than it seemed from the outside.

- Damn. Could this get any worse? – asked TJ.

At that moment Veemon leapt forward and headbutted the walls but was violently thrown backwards as a huge stream of water came through the walls filling the cave as it were a swimming pool.

Everybody looked displeased at TJ.

- Hey! What did I do?

The water was reaching the human's knees and the digimon tried to attack the wall to no avail.

Meanwhile Iori pounded the walls outside trying to find a way to get through. Voices started to pound in his head.

- "You do not have to save them…you are different. They will never be your friends…"

The walls of the chamber became translucent and iori could see that the chamber wall filling with water rapidly. He tried to pass through but the wall was still solid.

Iori reflected on this and remembered his parents have always taught him to do the right thing.

"Son, the most important thing in life is helping others. Money runs out, fame disappears and religions change. But if you remain in the memory of others because you do something wonderful, it will last forever"

Iori remembered the words from her mother who had always been kind to others. She would lend a hand to others while his father always distrusted people.

Iori made up his mind. He took out his digivice and stretched his hand in front of the wall.

Armadillomon glowed and became an insect like creatures with golden plates covering him. His extremities and nose had become long and pointed drills.

Iori saw his digivice would describe his creature as DIGMON. The symbol of two concentric circles interconnected glowed in the white device. Knowledge, this is what was this all about.

- Quickly. Drill thorugh that wall. – ordered Iori.

Digimon spun his three drills and opened a hole but the wall gave in and the whole maze became a larger room being filled with water. Digmon returned to be Armadillomon.

- Iori! – yelled the others. – Are you alright?

- I am sorry. – said Iori as he saw the water reaching his chest. – I couldn't help you.

- Thank you Iori. – said Aurora thanking his new friend.

Right then, Aurora felt an electric shock once again. She yelled and Hector had to hold her.

Iori closed his eyes and reflected that this was not time to give up. His digivice glowed again and this time Armadillomon became an elongated creature with a harpoon on front and his body was shapped like a small submersible. On top there was a pod where iori could easily fit.

- It looks like a submarine. – commented TJ.

- The pod is too small. – commented Carlos. – Iori, you are the only one who can get us out.

Iori nodded and got in the submarine leaning inside the pod facing down.

Iori saw his digivice describing this creature as SUBMARIMON. The crest around his neck glowed with the symbol of a cross with two triangles at each side of this base. It was the faith that the others had deposited in him that made this happen.

The pod closed and submarimon dived to look for an exit.

In the depths of the room Submarimon turned on his searchlights. The level of water was very high and everybody was holding to the sides.

Iori could stop small whirpools at the bottom at one of the corners.

- That's the exit! Attack now. – said Iori.

- Oxygen torpedo. – announced submarimon and two gigantic canisters of compressed air were propelled toward the wall at great speed. This made the whirlpools spin faster.

The water level started to drop quickly and soon everybody held her breath as they were flushed down the drain of the cave to the outside.

- Lord Piedmon. We lost them. – said a rounded digimon looking at the monitors.

- Find them!. They can't be far. – then he stared at Hawkmon. – You see now? Now they will die because of you and your little friend will have a lot of pain.

Another discharge came to Aurora who bent on the ground.

- Stop…- she cried. – Don't hurt him.

Hector came forward and covered her mouth like he was gagging her.

Finally, everything was calm and was upset. – What was that all about Hector! I could not breathe, you almost choked me.

Hector pointed in front of them gesturing Aurora to stay silent. They were in a dark edifice that looked like a military outpost.

They could see just over one of the dunes that they were on the backside of the fortress.

Then, they heard screeching noises. They ducked and saw Machinedramon and Metalseadramon coming out of the fortress walking away from the entrance looking for the humans that just happened to be beneath their nose.

The humans took the chance and sneaked into the fortress.


	26. Revelations

REVELATIONS

Robert walked slowly through the muddy terrain away from the rest of the group. His head was being pounded with thoughts like if it were a storm.

- Robert…. –said Tentomon who had returned to a gentle way of being.

- Shut up. – replied Robert who was deeply troubled and filled with guilt.

He felt weak and nauseated. He wanted to faint to the ground and be no more. In that moment he noticed thru the fog that somebody was approaching.

In the sky, multiple digimon broke the silence. At ground level, giant Mammothmon approached and made the soil tremble. Behind them several classes of digimon were making their way through the mud.

- Look! – said Elecmon pointing toward the human and Tentomon. – He is one of the chosen ones. – Hi. What happened to the others?

- I don't know… -replied Robert looking at the ground.

Elecmon could sense from Tentomon that this was not quite true. He climbed down and limped toward Robert and asked again.

- What happened?

Tentomon glided forward and approached Elecmon.

- A fight broke out and they were divided. The others must have made It to the fortress.

- Is this true? – asked Wizardmon to Robert.

Robert nodded but wanted to look the other way.

The eldest Elecmon approached Robert realizing that he was concealing his guilt.

- My boy….. – said the Elecmon with the wound in the eye. – We can still help them….

In that moment Robert burst into tears and started to lament.

- It's my fault! – We can't do anything! – he exclaimed holding his head with his hands.

- Listen! – interrupted Wizardmon. – Here everybody thinks there is still hope. We can't turn back now. You have to take us to them.

Robert nodded and wiped his tears and climbed on mammothmon. With Tentomon drifting close to his shoulder he decided to go back and rescue the one person he should have fought for from the beginning: his sister.

Apokarimon's voice echoed to the real world:

"You must stop the humans…"

At the Tokyo Hospital intensive care Unit, one of the patients looked very agitated. He had been in coma for a long time but a few hours ago started to thrash around.

The nurse approached to take the vital signs and at that moment Shibumi held her arm tightly and tossed her away to the other side of the room.

As a zombie, Shibumi dragged his feet to the exit of the hospital still wearing his gown. On the way her attacked a security guard and knocked him unconscious. He took his gun.

Now, with gun in hand, Shibumi wandered the streets of Tokyo with a known final destination; Daisy Anderson's home.


	27. A frontal attack

FRONTAL ATTACK

They ran to the center of the fortress and there Piedmon was waiting for them. Hawkmon was still held from his wings and feet.

When he noticed the presence of the humans Piedmon released hawkmon and held him by his back showing the weakened digimon to the humans. He put his arm around his neck to hold him.

- Let him go! – yelled Aurora very angry.

- Not so fast little girl. – threatened Piedmon. – Tell me what this is and I will let him go. – said Piedmon showing the engraved rod in his hand.

- Never! – said hawkmon burying his talons on Piedmon's chest who cringed in pain. Then he used the chest as a springboard and leapt forward spinning 180 degrees kicking Piedmon on the face.

Piedmon released the rod and Hawkmon ran to recover it. Piedmon was very angry and unleashed his attack against Hawkmon.

- Trump sword! – yelled Piedmon releasing a pointed sword that buried on Hawkmon's shoulder.

Hawkmon threw the rod back to Gennai at the last moment.

- Save Renamon! – yelled Hawkmon.

Piedmon approached Hawkmon to get rid of him but at that moment multiple attacks fell upon him tossing him to the ground.

Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon and Gabumon had attacked simultaneously.

Gatomon ran past Piedmon and attacked the lesser minions as she ran to the iron gate where the lair of Apokarimon was located. Carlos, Clara, Yuki, and TJ ran behind toward the door.

But then, Machinedramon and Metalseadramon had returned. Piedmon stood up and went beside them. The humans and their digimon were cornered in front of the lair door trapped like rats.

Then, multiple squawking sounds came from above. Diving in, multiple Biyomon attacked the three evil ones. Machinedramon fired his cannon making the flock disperse.

Phantomon showed up to back up the dark masters but the Elecmon hindered his advances by attacking with electric shocks repeatedly.

Leslie's biyomon who had joined the flock to help was hit by the freezing ray from Metalseadramon and crash landed. Leslie split from the rest of the group standing next to the gate to help her.

As she tended to her, she realized Piedmon was approaching with his swords in hand, and did not look happy.

He leapt to attack but was hit from behind by a bolt of lightning.

Piedmon turned around and saw Leslie's brother riding a mammothmon with Tentomon just beside her.

- Brother!. – greeted Leslie.

Robert smiled and thought. "It doesn't matter if sometimes you become annoying. I am your brother and my mission is to protect you"

Piedmon stood up growling in pain.

- Do you think that with that little discharge you are going to stop me?

Then, Tentomon's body changed becoming a huge insect 10 times larger with powerful jaws and a axe shapped horn on his head.

Robert's digivice described the creature as MEGAKABUTERIMON. The crest lit up and showed the image of two interlaced concentric circles. The knowledge of what was his true mission in life had enlightened Robert.

Megakabuterimon attacked with thunderbolt coming from his frontal horn that upon impact sent Piedmon flying past everybody crashing thru the steel gate popping it open on impact.

Fearfully, Carlos, Clara, TJ and Pablo crossed the threshold with Gennai. The other stayed behind fighting the other two dark masters.

The inside was dark and cold. It could be felt it was a very large closed hall. In different places columns of light that emitted electric discharges would light up the place intermittently. In the center of the hall Renamon was lying in a column of yellow light with countdown projected behind.

Piedmon had fallen next to the entrance unconscious.


	28. An unexpected twist

AN UNEXPECTED TWIST

Daisy Anderson had remained in front of her computer for hours tracking the movements of Henry and the others.

She stood up to do some stretching and went to the kitchen to eat something. As she returned from the bathroom she heard a pounding noise on her apartment front door.

As she was asking herself who could it be, the pounding became violent. With horror, she saw how the door of her apartment was being essentially yanked from the hinges. The safety lock was obstructing the door from being completely opened.

Daisy ran to the computer and copied to a jumpdrive the software she was using and the firewall program.

She ran to her room and locked the door. She felt that whoever it was; was already inside. She held her breath and thought of a way to escape.

Her room had a balcony access with a firescape. She opened the door and went to the balcony to the firescape. The intruder's shadow could be seen beneath her room's door and it was getting larger.

Daisy started to climb down and as she came down to the first floor level she looked up and realized that whatever was following her was not human.

It looked like a huge man engulfed in blue flames His mandible was made or steel and around his arms he had steel chains that were surrounded by flames.

Daisy wanted to run to the parking lot and take her car to escape but the monster leapt from the top to the ground floor making the building shake to its foundations.

Daisy fell backward. With horror, she saw the eyes of the creature staring at her. As he leaned forward to grab her a loud noise was heard.

Daisy turned her head to the side and was shocked when she realized the loud noise came from a gun that was fired by a person she knew well: Shibumi.

Daisy was speechless and she was so shocked that she actually did not resist much when Shibumi held her hand to help her get up.

- Run!- yelled Shibumi. The creature had been shot on the side of the face. He looked to the other side confused.

Shibumi jumped to his SUV and Daisy ran to the co-pilot seat. Then Shibumi floored the gas driving out of the apartment complex like a breeze.

- We have to find a computer to access! – said Shibumi to Daisy who was still frozen with fear. – Are you listening to me Daisy? –asked Shibumi as he dodged oncoming traffic.

- Drive to Shibuya! - replied Daisy finally. – I know a place. Then she asked the logical question. – What the hell is going on here?

- We have to seal the access immediately! – replied Shibumi without taking the eyes of the road.

- You tried to kill us the last time we went to that world. – replied Daisy intimidated by the situation.

It was strange that Shibumi looked confused with these workds and he struggled to remember.

- I do not remember…. I only know Alphamon is dangerous … he has the capability of manipulating human minds. He cannot be allowed into this world. It would be cathastrophic.

- He's Apokarimon now. Henry and others went over to that world to try to stop him.

- Henry? – said Shibumi laughinh out loud. Damn! Why couldn't have been Dolphin or any other from the team.

- Hey! He's doing what he can!

- Henry is a pussy. I don't think he will dare to install the program physically; or isn't that the firewall you have in the jumpdrive.

- Why do you say that?

- Because that program installed on that world can cause a surge of energy that could physically have consequences on whoever is close to it.

- How do you know this?

- Now that you mention it, I remember now that my mind was separated from my body. Alphamon could control my body as I were a puppet. But in that deep trance I floated on the very essence of that world. At that moment, strange glittering creatures showed up. They are called the digi-gnomes and they showed me many things about that world.

- Digi what? - said Daisy and at that moment the top of the SUV sank into the inside. The monster had leapt over the top. Shibumi struggled to stay in control as the creature attempted to break in.

- Shibuya. Next left. – announce Daisy.

- Hold on! - said Shibumi turning violently to the left making the monster fall onto the pavement.


	29. The Firewall

THE FIREWALL

The humans walked cautiously around the room. The huge door slammed closed behind them.

Only the columns of light that lit the sacred boulders could be seen and along with the center column were Renamon was at lighting was scarce.

- Medddling humans… You should have never come! – rumbled a deep voice.

The humans saw behind the circle were Renamon was held captive a creature several feet tall. On top of a cube shape structure the shape of a person who looked buried on the top could be seen. He was deformed and his glimmering eyes were covered behind a mask. At each side of the structure giant metallic tentacles could be seen.

From each of the tentacles flocks of rabid bats flew like a blizzard upon the human and their digimon who used their attacks to disperse them. Yuki and Patamon, and Clara and Gatomon stayed behind while Carlos and Gennai advanced with Veemon on the middle. TJ, Agumon with Carlos and Gabumon were flanking each side using their flames to disperse the bats.

It seemed easy until Skullsatamon showed up in front of them. Veemon changed to XVeemon and tried to fight back. Gennai had to drag Carlos out of the way to prevent to be hit by the attacks of either digimon.

Skullsatamon was very strong and with his scepter he was beating Xveemon. Patamon was well recovered now and Yuki was happy about it. Clara was confused and did not know what to do. Then Yuki came close to her and held her hand.

- Let's help them win. – said Yuki with a smile on her face.

At that moment Skullsatamon was beating Xveemon and he found it more and more difficult to block the attacks. As this was happening Henry's cell phone started ringing.

In disbelief he answered the call.

- Henry! I am at the Fair in Shibuya. I am getting to a terminal where I can download the firewall. Are you ready?

Meanwhile, Shibumi and Daisy had stepped down from the SUV and were running toward the convention Center that was closed.

They ran to the glass door at the front and tried to get in. The security guard walked to them from the other side of the glass gesturing it was closed.

- Sir. You can't come in. It's closed.

- I have to go in.

- I am sorry sir, but I am afraid you will have to leave now.

Right then, Shibumi took the gun out and pointed in at the security guard.

- Open the door!

The guard opened the door but he hurried to it when he saw a monster with steel jaw running like a rampaging beast to ram on the door.

- Run! – yelled Shibumi to the security guard who abandoned his post as he allowed Daisy and Shibumi to go in.

- Henry is in position. We just need a computer and time.

- Leave that to me. – replied Shibumi letting go on Daisy shoving her into the elevator and staying behind.

As Daisy was descending in the elevator she felt concerned but relieved that she would find what she was looking for. As she openen the elevator door at the subbasement level she was in front of one of the most amazing mainframe computers she had ever seen.

Daisy booted the system and called Henry. On the other side of the line there was a war going on.

In that moment Xveemon was smashed against the wall with the latest attack and he came back to being Veemon.

Clara and yuki's digivices glowed and Gatomon changed to angewomon immediately. Patamon changed to Angemon as well. The crest showing a sun lit up as Angemon changed into a larger angel with a huge helmet on his head. Yuki could see her digivice describing this creature as MANGAANGEMON. Light invaded the whole place and blinded skullsatamon.

Magnaangemon and Angewomon were moving as they were controlled by an external force. Clara and Yuki were shocked as they saw both aiming at Veemon who was lying on the ground.

Clara had her doubts but Yuki seemed more certain of what was going to happen.

- It's kindness. – said Yuki.

Clara's doubts cleared up and the digivices glowed to the maximum as Angewomon and Magnanagemon released their attacks together.

-Gate…of destiny! / Celestial arrow!

The attack flashes past veemon and materialized into a golden vessel. A clear engraving of a flower could be seen on the side.

- Kindness. – said Carlos looking at the object.

Veemon grabbed the vessel and his body became embedded in a golden glow. As the lights went down a warrior with golden armor could be seen.

Carlos saw his digivice identified the creature as

MAGNAMON

Ultimate.

The shining light blinded skullsatamon and strong blizzard blew suddenly sending skullsatamon flying to the opposite wall.

Apokarimon did not seem please with this.

- Stupid humans! I will deal with you myself. I am Apokarimon. – voiced the creature extending his tentacles from which a cold strong wind came out.

The place then was invaded with multiple columns of light producing lightning bolts striking the ground with violence.

- Split up! – yelled Henry as he received the call from Daisy. There was a lot of interference but he could hear her.

Daisy was in front of the mainframe typing commands and holding her phone. In that moment she felt something had landed behind the elevator door and was trying to break in.

- What do I do now? - yelled Henry over the phone.

- Go to the center column and make the rod do contact.

- That's nuts! This place is full of lightning bolts! Yelled henry as he saw Magnamon countering Apokarimon's blizzard with one of his own. The clash was so violent that the whole place was shaking. The athmosphere became so disturbed that the digimon outside the lair stopped the fight impressed with what was happening.

The time and space continuum was becoming affected by this clash of titans.

The doors and walls collapsed and all were embedded in a huge dome of energy.

Carlos looked around and saw his body changing. He would age old and become young. He saw that the same thing was happening with the others. Henry felt the same thing. He flet at times as young as a child and then as old as an elder. He staggered with difficulty toward Renamon's cell. The countdown was about to be down to zero.

When it reached zero, it seemed that time came to a halt. Daisy yelled on the other side as she loaded the program.

Firewall Online

-Now Henry!

In slow motion Henry sank his hand holding the rod into the column of light and at that moment a huge flash blinded everybody. The light columns became fire columns that then gathered on the center of the room forming a huge wall of flames. The dome were Renamon was trapped was disrupted and she fell on Henry who had returned to normal.

A giant cloud of steam rose from the fire. The other's present watched in disbelief as the cloud started to dissipate. Then, everybody celebrated as they saw that Renamon was dragging Henry out of the cloud. The dark masters were sucked into the firewall and the monster that was chasing Daisy who had broken into the sub-basement and was about to pounce on Daisy disappeared into thin air the same way as the dark masters. The battle had ended.

Skullmeramon

Database not found

Carlos emerged from the cloud holding an exhausted Demiveemon in his arms.


	30. Low level format

LOW LEVEL FORMAT

The vampire shapped digimon returned to Apokarimon's fortress hoping the humans had been defeated.

To his dismay, he found the fortress of his master was buried beneath the ground and the access had been sealed. The access to spiral mountain was history.

- What are we going to do now Master.? – asked Demidevimon.

- They will pay for this. – Myotismon replied between his teeth while Demidevimon approached a hill and called his master.

- Listen, sir. Something is moving here.

Both looked over the hill so they would not be spotted. Despite being very strong, Myotismon felt very worn down from the last battle and did not wish to encounter a group of disgruntled digimon.

He saw the army that had saved the humans just in the nick of time returning.

They decided to lay low and eavesdrop on the group.

When they reached the angel council Gennai received bad news from Wizardmon.

- I can sense their presence barely. – lamented Wizardmon touching the place where the members of the council shined within their imprisonment.

- You mean that….- murmured TJ.

- Yes… -replied Gennai. When we used that last attack, the angel council went into complete animated suspension; who knows for how long.

When everybody heard this they were full of sorrow and fear. Who would watch out for them now?

Right at that moment the digimon companions of the humans fell very weak and ill.

- Are you ok? – asked Carlos to a weakened Veemon who was trying to get up.

He looked pale and the other looked ill as well.

- What's happening? –asked leslie with horror.

Henry tried to re-establish communication with Daisy.

There was no answer and it seemed like an eternity when they finally heard a voice.

- Henry? I am listening.

- Daisy. Something is wrong with the Digimon companions.

- Wait. Let me analyse their database….

There was a long silence in between and everybody hoped for good news.

- I am detecting data corruption on those digimon. Their source code is degrading and if we don't do something they will get deleted.

Aurora grabbed Hector by the shirt. "Hawkmon? Disappear?" The very idea made her very sad.

- Do you have any suggestions? – asked Gennai lowering his head.

- The only way to correct errors of that magnitude without losing the essential source code is a low level format.

- What? – replied Gennai. – Are you sure there is no other way?

- Trying something else may delete their database for sure.

Clara approached Gennai.

- A low level format? – she asked inquisitively. – What does that mean?

Gennai tried not to look at Clara in the eye. He knew the answer was not encouraging.

- I'll tell you. – said gennai raising his head. – the solution Daisy suggests is to erase all the non-essential data maintaining their structural data intact.

- No. Their evolutions are part of their physical structure. With essential data we are talking about their memory.

Carlos approached and inquired about the meaning of these words.

- We can save their lives, but then they will forget you.

- But, if we introduce ourselves again after finishing the process we can start over right? – said Clara sounding optimistic.

- It's not that simple. – explained Gennai. – The process require them to return to their most primitive level and remain in suspended animation until their code debugs.

- How long can that take? – asked TJ.

- I don't know. It can take months to years….if it happens quickly.


	31. Oikawa

OIKAWA'S LEGACY

From the other side of the hill Myotismon and Devidemivimon overheard the conversation.

- Excellent sire. Those annoying digimon will have to go back to be digieggs. We can come out and attack.

- Don't be stupid. There are too many of the other digimon. With the energy I have left we don't stand a chance. We have to come up with a better plan.

- What do you have in mind?

- Follow me my loyal slave. I have plan that may serve us both, me and Apokarimon.

They walked back to Myotismon castle and light started to reach the walls making it degrade by sections.

- Come with me. – said Myotismon opening a secret passageway.

When they came to the end of the passageway Demidevimon saw what his boss was talking about.

- I can't believe this. A datastream just below the castle.

In the middle of the room there was a column of blue light and inside of it multiple light points floated like swarms of bees.

- What do you plan to do with the datastream sire?

- We won't stand a chance against those digimon if we fight them by ourselves unless we can make them our servants. I found this information when I looked into this datastream.

Myotismon reached for one of the datapoints and extended it like a panel in front of him. He tapped the panel and a voice recording could be heard.

" this is the personal journal of Yukkio Oikawa. I have been able to infiltrate the project regarding the biologically enhanced algorithm, known in these files as digital monster, or digimon. I have discovered the group has advanced significantly and now they are designing contingency plans. This consists in the design of programs that limit the replication of data of digimon in a way it will interfere with their growth. The program designed to meet this end is called D-reaper. The D-reaper behaves like a digimon but is basically a control organism."

In that moment an animation illustrating this showed up. It consisted of a blue dot and a red dot. The blue dot was labeled as digimon and the red dot a D-reaper then the audio continued.

"when a digimon absorbs from the surrounding excessive amounts of data, the D-reaper is activated and limits the functionality and if it tries to override it, it deletes it.

The animation showed the enlarging blue dot being held down by projections coming from the red dot as the blue dot enlarged.

"The D-reaper is in a trial version. The algorithm is very dangerous and can compromise the integrity of cyberspace if it's not contained. This is why the team is considering to integrate the D-reaper in a fragmented form by embedding it in the protective firewall program.

- What's the meaning of all this?

- It means the fools installed the D-reaper with firewall that entrapped Apokarimon. Now, the plan would be to contact this human and get him to open the firewall and release the D-reaper.

- But, wouln't the D-reaper erase apokarimon if he tries to expand?

- Not if it remains fragmented. What we have to do is to get this human to work for us.

- I like the plan, but we would have to beat all those digimon back there anyway.

- Not necessarily. – said Myotismon reaching for another data stream.

"this is the personal journal of Yukio Oikawa. I hacked once again into the research group to analyze the vulnerabilities of the data abses. According to my calculations, these databases are easily corruptible with a simple algorithm. In fact, it is possible to design it in a way it can spread as an infectious agent among the databases. A simple shape can be in the form of a black gear.


	32. Amnesia

AMNESIA

Gennai had built the machine to perform the low level format with the help of the other digimon. An independent capsule for each digimon was constructed. Each was connected to pneumatic tube connected to a container with viscous solution.

Daisy and Shibumi had managed to evade the authorities and were back at Shibumi's old apartment. Everything was dusty but still working.

Shibumi watched on Tv the report of the incident at the convention center. The secutiry camaras had malfunctioned and could not disclose the cause of the damage.

Daisy, was chatting with Henry who was in the last stages of building the machine.

- How much more time we have?

- 6 hours – replied Daisy looking at the database analysis on screen.

Right then, Henry also fell sick. By accident he cut his finger with the screwdriver as he was working but he did not bleed. The skin then became intact.

- Daisy. Something happened to me. I am afraid I was also affected. The power of those boulders affected me to the point I fell not human anymore.

- Henry….- sighed Daisy.

- No….call me Gennai.

Daisy populated his screen with the data. Daisy read the information and concluded that this was a database she had not seen before. Gennai was also dying.

The news shocked everybody. Gennai had to go through the same process as the digimon if he wanted to remain alive. The memories of his human life would disappear.

In the meantime, the others were trying to cope with their farewell.

Veemon had asked Pablo what good music he knew about. He wanted a dance with Gatomon.

- Tango is the best. – here I have a track.

So it was that Veemon invited Gatomon to dnace. Both danced to the rhythm of the music as veemon held a red rose in his lips and gatomon would smile with him.

- Wish I could see you again. – said TJ to Agumon who could not help to feel sad. He approached his friend and shook his hand. – We will see each other again my friend.

Aurora did not want to let go of Hawkmon. She held him close without being able to hold back her tears. Meanwhile Hector dunked his feet on the lake as Gomamon swam back and forth. For Hector it was hard to say goodbye as he held Gamamon tightly.

Leslie cried unconsolably. Her brother understood now how painful it was for her because he also had to say good buy to Tentomon.

- Let her go si…. You will see her again. – said Robert after saying goodbye to Tentomon.

Iori hugged Armadillomon tightly but it was hard for him because he was heavy but the creature was very sweet.

- Look always forward. Don't look back. – said Armadillomon cheerfully.

- Thank you my friend. – replied Iori to his good friend.

Laika and Pablo said farewell to Palmon and Gabumon. They huddled and hugged knowing this day would be difficult.

For Yuki it was twice as hard since she had to say goodbye to Patamon and Renamon. They watched the heavens and hoped to see each other again.

It was hard for Daisy saying goodbye to Henry. They had been friends and co-workers for so long. Now Henry would not remember her. He would remain suspended as Gennai for a long time.

The Elecmon elder approached Gennai to thank him.

- I fear for our future. What will happen to us If evil ever falls upon us again.

- Don't worry. If evil comes around again, I have created clones of my date to accelerate the process and wake this digimon once again. The city of the beginning will regenerate but it will need a steward.

- You can count with our best Elecmon. – said the Elder pointing at the Elecmon he had met at the council with Wizardmon.

Gatomon hugged Clara an purred placidly rubbing her cheeks with hers.

- Take care. –said Clara putting gatomon on the floor – Be strong. Always go ahead with the same determination. – said Clara looking at Gatomon's eyes.

- I will. – replied Gatomon. – Clara…Don't be afraid of love.

- I won't. – chuckled Clara standing up watching Carlos saying goodbye to Veemon.

- Well. I think we did good, right? I feel happy about that…. – said Carlos pittyfully trying not to look at veemon in the eye.

- Carlos. Thank you. You are a great friend. – said Veemon hugging Carlos.

- Thank you. – said Carlos shaking Veemon's hand. – Courage. Always.

- Always. –replied Veemon walking toward the machine that would separate him from his friend.

The pods closed and in a glimmer of light the digimon were fragmented and their data transferred to the digieggs. Gennai also remained in suspended animation.

The humans were then taken to the limits of the digiworld with Wizarmon and elecmon.

As they crossed the limit the humans found themselves in a huge white room. Then, seconds later, mysterious men with white hazmat suits came in and held them.

They resisted to no avail. The men in hazmat suits shined a light rod on them. The last thing they saw to remember was Yamaki with his head down behind a window of theta research facility.

After the light being shined, each found themselves to be home and could not remember what had happened.


	33. This is only the beginning

THIS IS ONLY THE BEGININNING.

A long time had gone by since the incident at Hikari Gaoka. Everything looked like a distant dream. Now, Taichi Kamiya was older and like other kids was ready for another day of school. Today would be special. The school would be going to summer camp.

Unfortunately for Taichi, her sister had fallen ill again with a very high fever the previous night which was unfortunate since Tai had convinced his parents to allow Hikari to go.

He walked into the bus that would take them there. The mom's of all the kids had been very busy due to the impredictable weather changes happening lately. Sometimes it would be 100F beneath the shade or it would start to snow out of nowhere at times. This made packing clothes a challenge.

The kids came into the bus and then they were on their way. One of the was peculiar and very intelligent. He was working with his laptop.

- What's this? - asked Taichi.

- It's my latest generation laptop. – replied the kid next to taichi that was wearing a orange shirt. – By the way, my name is Izzy.

Taichi did not seem attracted to gadgets at this time so he decided to look out the window. The day seemed to be boring. Behind him there were two kids who were sibblings. One was younger and slept on the lap of the older brother who looked out the window. Both were wearing green. Taichi was happy to know he was not the only one who had a younger sibling wanting to go to camp. He looked ahead.

On the first line of seats, there was an older student who was wearing brown clothes and wore glasses. He seemed to be very smart but seemed that he was getting car sick from the trip.

Taichi turned and looked across the aisle. Two girls were sitting there. One had a yellow shirt and a blue hat. The other was tall and wore a long red dress.

- Check it out. – said izzy. Here I can database all the information of all the kids form third to seventh grade.

- That's so much fun….- scorned Taichi taking his portable telescope. He looked out the window with it. It was a birthday present from her sister. She always told him to carry it everywhere because some day it would be useful.

At the taichi residence, her sister was still burning in fever and mom had to stay behind to tend to her. The AC was at maximum but still she was 105F.

In the meantime, there was chaos in a military installation in jampn.

- What's happening? – asked the general to his personal at an underground base.

- Sir. We lost contact with the communications satellite.

- Which one? – asked the general.

- The tactical one that can extract data from wireless devices.

- Are you sure we can't find it?

- Yes sir. A few minutes ago it stopped reporting its orbit.

Tai looked out the window and noticed his neighbor was slightly agitated.

Izzy started at the computer screen and could not believe what he was seeing. It looked like the laptop had come to life. Something or someone was extracting his data and the on and off switch did not respond. After a few minutes the screen went blank.

- Anything wrong? - asked Taichi.

- Nothing. It's really nothing. – said Izzy as he put the laptop away on his backpack.

He was planning to check it again later at camp to see what was happening.

Taichi looked out the window, and there it was, the summer camp and it looked like it was going to be a sunny and monotonous day.

The end


End file.
